The Wild Prairie
by PirateRN
Summary: Will/Elizabeth OU.  Set in the late 1800s, a young woman ventures away from the confines of society to the great planes in search for something or someone to bring meaning to her life.
1. A New Life

_Reading fiction from this site has become one of my favorite leisure activities. What I love most is that the majority of authors write as a hobby. Despite their marvelous talent that personally I think would allow them to do so professionally. I may not have talent in writing but completely agree with Williz over the lack of Will/Elizabeth fanfiction. Thus here is my endeavor. This is an OU multi-chapter storyline set in the late 1800s. I am planning a few cannon pieces in between. As this is a past time, I will try to update as frequently as I am able. As always I have no affiliation with Disney or the Pirates franchise. Otherwise, I would have made the curse more clearly defined in AWE. Hope everyone enjoys, reviews are always loved. _

**The Wild Prairie**

**Chapter 1: A New Life**

The plains and rolling hills were endless. The breeze seemed to comb through the grass as a mother to an unruly child's hair. She questioned if the driver was lost. They had left the train depot days ago with no official road to follow, simply worn tracks in the grass. As the stage coach crested yet another hilltop a small town finally appeared in the distance. Her heart soared, and yet her stomach fell to her feet. This was it, the moment she had been waiting for since obtaining her certificate. Here she would start the rest of her life. Free of the confines of city and the structure of her household. She could finally spread her wings and do as she pleased. No more upper crust society, boring social events, and afternoon tea. She had left that life behind for a life of her own choosing. Now that this anticipated moment was upon her, she found herself torn between delight and utter panic. If she were to be honest with herself the town ahead terrified her down to the soul. It was the unknown. The only thing loved about the society she had left was its familiar rhythm. Everyday was planned with people performing as puppets, and she knew how to play her role well. Life had been served on a silver platter, quite literally, and now her distaste for propriety had brought her here.

As the coach rolled into town, the soft grass was quickly replaced by a cloud of dust from the dirt road. Finally rolling to a stop, she quickly gathered her parasol and bag as the coach driver climbed down and opened the door. She attempted to gather the skirt of her gown, wishing she had choose one of her smaller ruffles, as she accepted his hand and clumsily stumbled from the carriage. Once to the ground, she opened her parasol and looked up to take the first view of her new home. It would seem as if the entire town had come out to greet the stagecoach. Well, perhaps greet was not the correct term. Everyone was gazing at her as if she was standing in the middle of the street nude. Their mouths were agape, and some where even discourteous enough to point. Looking around she saw few woman, except for a pair who were quite scandalously dressed standing in front of the salon. Ignoring her reception, she looked at the driver confidently and asked him kindly to wait for her as she made arrangements.

"Madam in all due respect, you paid me to take you to Big Springs and here we are. Now I'll place your things at that there post office, and be on my way. Lessen you want to go back to the city?" She couldn't hold back the look of astonishment on her face. No one had ever spoken to her in such a manner. Her demeanor quickly changed, and she narrowed her eyes at the man.

"Excuse me sir, but I paid you in full for you to take me to my residence in Big Springs. The building over there is a post office, obviously not my place of residence. You will wait here as asked or you can refund your wages." The man regarded her momentarily, and then proceeded to take her trunks from the coach and carry them over the post office. Dropping them forcefully on the wooden deck he then headed back towards his team.

"Sir, I implore you to wait!" She pleaded, shadowing him as he ascended to his seat. He tilted his hat at her then grabbed the reigns. Barely having enough time to move clear of the wheels, she soon found herself in a cloud of dust watching the last option of escape ride quickly away. While the dust settled, she turned to face the crowd once again. It was obvious she was foreign to these parts; her travel attire alone was a clear luxury in comparison to the garments of the townspeople around her. It was then her salvation appeared before her, quite literally actually. A man dressed simply in black donning a white collar. The man approached her with a warm smile,

"Good day Miss, my name is Reverend James Norrington. How can I be of service to you on this fine day?" She could not contain the faint blush that tinted her cheeks as she politely curtsied to the man,

"Good day Reverend, my name is Miss Elizabeth Swann. I am here in response to your letter requesting my services as the town teacher." His eyes widened with the news, and he stepped back to regard her better. The woman before him was nothing like he had imagined when he received her letter of acceptance. Most women who went onto college were older and did so out of necessity for the additional earnings. The woman standing in front of him could barely be eighteen and certainly did not need the income. Her gown, complete with travel coat and bag, was ivory with black trim. Her long hair was secured up and tucked into a matching hat. Despite the heat of the day, and the layers of material covering her from neck to toes, she appeared cool and collected.

"Reverend Norrington," she interrupted his musing, "if we could please speak inside regarding my position." He smiled with ease and led her towards her belongings,

"I regret to inform you that the school house that we posted in the ad has yet to be built." She stopped abruptly and looked at him,

"But my quarters…."

"You still have living quarters arranged for you as promised." He assured interrupting her, "Widow Turner has agreed to take you in until the school house is built." He continued onto the deck of the post office while Elizabeth lagged behind reflecting over his last statement.

"Widow Turner?" She asked.

"Yes, her husband owns a farmstead about two miles west of here. He passed away from an illness not but a month ago. She is one of the few townspeople who actually live in a cabin and has an extra room for boarding. Other folks live in sod homes and don't have the resources to spare." Elizabeth looked to the west then back to James,

"I expect that work on the school house will begin promptly now that I have arrived, as assured in your ad. When do my duties begin?" James couldn't help but smile, this woman had spirit.

"We will introduce you at the next town meeting in about 2 weeks time. Till then you can get your things situated at Widow Turner's and prepare your lesson plans. There are about fifteen children that attend church, and we'll plan to use the church until the school house is built." Elizabeth nodded and gazed back towards the west.

"How will I get to Mrs. Turner's estate?" He openly laughed at this statement,

"Like I said, her farmstead is 2 miles out so you will eventually be needing a horse. For now I can ask Mr. Gibbs, our town's smith, if you can borrow one." She looked down at her two giant trunks lying on the deck.

"We'll pull these into the post office for now." She watched as James pulled the two heavy cases into the building. He came out and wiped his forehead,

"With the size of those trunks we might be needing two horses."

"Here, if I may please." He gently took her parasol and closed it, laying it next to her trunks in the office. "You will need two hands for this." He politely smiled and offered his arm. She willing accepted as he walked her down the main road of the town. Typically she took a man's arms for the symbolism that she was a lady, but in this case she practically fell upon him trying to navigate the uneven dirt road in her heeled boots. She listened intently as he discussed each building of the small town as they passed.

"This is the general store; the owner's name is Mr. Bob Varner." James commented, "He and his family live above the store. He will allow you to buy on good faith, but be wary of the deals you make." James did not discuss the matter further. "Across here is the salon. You should just probably be wary of the whole building." Elizabeth merely looked away in disgust as one of the woman whistled asking if she needed a job. Soon they came upon a sign reading "Mr. Gibbs: Smith and Livery."

"This is Robert our town smith." James explained, "He also tends to the livery, which is owned by the mercantile Bob Varner." Elizabeth followed James into the small shed. The air was thick with soot, with the temperature being another ten degrees warmer than outside.

"Robert," James called out. Soon a man of stout stature appeared from another room. He was covered in dirt from head to toe, yet when he greeted her his smile was genuine.

"Robert Gibbs meet Miss Elizabeth Swann, the town's new school teacher." James introduced, and the man extended his hand. Elizabeth's small white glove happily met his outstretched hand.

"Pleasure Sir," she exclaimed, "I am in need of a horse."

"Of course dear," the man happily replied, leading the two of them out the back of the room to the corral. Elizabeth had never seen anything more beautiful. There corralled in front of her were around twenty horses. Each painted a different color and all for sale. To be frank with herself, she had never ridden a horse. It had been carriages and buggies all her life. Yet with her new life came new experiences and she was literally chomping at the bit to master this skill. She had always imagined herself riding free on the prairie, the wind blowing through her hair…

"Miss will this horse do?" Mr. Gibbs posed the question to her again, breaking her from the reverie. She looked over to find an older grey mare standing quietly next to him. She looked the horse over, noting how its head lagged and actually appeared to be sleeping at the time. Looking back over the corral she spotted a young honey colored mare with an ebony mane bucking at another younger horse who was hassling it.

"I will take that one Sir." She stated, pointing to her intended horse,

"Now Miss," Mr. Gibbs chuckled, "trust my judgment on this one. First of all, that there is one of Mr. Varner's prize horses. She will run ya about eight dollars. Now this fine horse here is already broke. I will let you borrow it for now and pay me two dollars when you get started in your position." Elizabeth reached for her purse and produced a single ten dollar coin. Handing it to Mr. Gibbs she once again pointed across the corral,

"I will be taking that horse Sir, and you can keep the rest if I can trouble you to hitch a wagon and escort Reverend James and myself out to the Turner Estate." Both men looked at her in awe as she extended her hand in anticipation of closing the deal. Mr. Gibbs closed his hand on the coin and smiled, shaking her hand jovially

"Now you drive a hard bargain Miss Swann." She smiled and took James's arm once again as he led her back to the post office.

An hour later, the sun was setting low in the sky as the wagon slowly made its way out to the Turner farmstead. Elizabeth attempted feebly to wipe the soot from her dress and gloves only to give up after it seemed she was only making the marks worse. Looking up, she was continually awed by the beauty of the plains. The last rays of sun seemed to dance through the grass as heavy gray clouds started to gather on the horizon.

"Better get movin," Mr. Gibbs acknowledged as he loosened the reigns on the horses, Elizabeth's new horse trailing steadily behind the wagon. "Storms brewin and we have to eat supper yet." Elizabeth looked to James, who laughed in reply,

"Widow Turner makes the best stew in the territory Miss Swann, and both of us single men will gladly accept her hospitality when it comes to cooking." She smiled, and looked back to the horizon. Flashes of lighting could be seen in the distant clouds, and the fading sun was nearly enveloped by its fury. As she watched the tempest brew, she could not miss the feeling that something was about to change in her life as well. As if she was experiencing the calm before the storm, and when it finally did hit she better hold on for dear life.


	2. Introductions

**Chapter 2**

**Introductions**

The Turner's homestead was nestled in the middle of a sprawling valley. Giant oak trees stood in stark contrast to the grassy plains and a veil of wild flowers escorted them up to the cabin. Elizabeth had never seen such an amazing acreage of land. Blowing hay fields whispered in the wind, while the tall corn fields rustled with excitement for the oncoming rain. As they approached the cabin they were quickly greeted by a grey and white scruffy dog. It seemed to sense the anticipation of new guests and barked wildly at the horses. Elizabeth took in the home as the wagon came to a stop. The house was elegantly simple. It was a two story home that stood proudly next a pair of large oak trees. Instead of logs, thin wood boards were used to construct the walls and were accented with crisp glass windows both upstairs and down. A large porch encircled the front of the home with candles already donning the large kitchen window. Fresh laundry flopped in the wind, with the sprawling barn standing proudly to the south. The Turners were obviously successful with their lot in life. Before James could even help Elizabeth from the wagon a loud voice came from inside the house.

"Reverend James Norrington, well I'll be darn!" James helped Elizabeth to the ground just in time to greet a plump woman walking briskly towards them. He turned to her with open arms,

"Lottie Virginia Turner it is a pleasure as always." The woman gave him a quick embrace then turned to Mr. Gibbs.

"Robert didn't your mother ever teach you to wash up before escortin a lady." Mr. Gibbs outwardly blushed and tipped his hat to the woman.

"Wishin I would of now in the presence of two pretty ladies." Lottie blushed scarlet red and gently hit him on the arm for such a comment. She then turned her full focus to Elizabeth.

"And who might this be?" She questioned aloud with authority, placing her hands at her hips.

"Mrs. Turner my name is…" before Elizabeth could get another word out she was overtaken by the woman's strong embrace.

"Miss Elizabeth, our town has been lookin forward to meeting you since your letter three months back. It is an honor to have you stayin in my home!" James laughed at the startled look on Elizabeth's face, and soon she couldn't help but join him as she hugged the woman in return.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mrs. Turner." She replied as the woman tenderly pulled away.

"The name is Lottie dear," she corrected, "now let me have a look at ya." She backed slightly away, still holding Elizabeth's arm out, and inspected her from head to toe. Elizabeth almost felt scrutinized under her gaze if it wasn't for the large beautiful smile that graced her countenance while doing so.

"A little thin, but I think we can fix that in no time." She chuckled and wrapped Elizabeth's arm around hers. "Now you gentlemen get her things and head in side. Poor thing is probably half starved after her long journey." Lottie guided Elizabeth through the main entrance of the home which opened into the kitchen. Open shelves displayed an array of dishes and colorful jars full of fruits and vegetables. Wild daisies adorned the wood countertops that surrounded a giant metal basin used for washing. The hearth was lit and already busy cooking a great caldron along with several ears of sweet corn on a spit. The room smelled absolutely divine. A large table was set with seating for four in the middle of the room.

"Please make yourself at home dear while I a get another place setting." Elizabeth removed her hat and gloves and took in the loveliness of the room. She had read of the Wild West in various books and newspaper articles. Regarding people living burrowed up like animals and eating from the floor. In all the grandeur of St. Louis, she had never seen a more welcoming room. It was clearly the heart of the home, and she felt as if she had lived here for years instead of mere minutes.

"Here dear, can you please set these on the table while I check the stew." Lottie pushed a dish, fork, and glass into Elizabeth's hands then quickly returned to the hearth. Elizabeth cleared the fog of revere from her head and approached the table. Two benches hugged the table with a single chair at the head. There were place settings of two facing two, so the next obvious place was at the top. She laid the plate on the table, but struggled with where to place the fork. A dinner fork was properly placed to the left, yet the rest of the settings had the fork to the right. Deciding she had left propriety almost a week ago, she placed the fork to the right and set the glass above it. Her etiquette tutor would have a fit if she were to witness such a table. A small smile graced her features as she looked up to see James and Robert carrying the last of her trunks up the stairs. She turned to Lottie who was gazing out the window.

"The storm is sitting for awhile, now where is he?" Lottie mumbled still looking out across the valley.

"Oh, they are upstairs delivering my trunk." Elizabeth replied to her musing, "Both should be down shortly." Lottie turned to Elizabeth and smiled,

"Please sit honey, you poor thing have probably been running all day." Elizabeth looked down at her travel attire,

"May I please change for dinner?"

"Oh nonsense," Lottie grabbed a wick from a drawer and light another candle in the window. "You look perfectly presentable for my table dear." James and Robert came strolling down the stairs and removed their hats before sitting at the table. Elizabeth strolled over to James who gently stood as she seated herself next to him. Robert was already helping himself to a biscuit and missed the gesture. Lottie continued to stand and stare out the window. Elizabeth could see that she was worried, but didn't understand why the storm would be so upsetting. It was then she noticed that the table had an extra place setting. There were four of them in the room, yet the table was set for five.

"Mrs. Turner," she politely asked. The woman turned and looked at her knowingly, "Lottie," Elizabeth corrected, "Are you…" suddenly the kitchen door flew open and a young man hastily entered the room.

"I'm sorry for being late Ma." He quickly crossed the room and gave his expectant mother a kiss to the cheek. He then turned to face the table,

"Please accept my apo..lo..gy…" his voice faded as his eyes met her own. It was at this moment the world ceased to exist around her. The noise from the hearth and the aromas surrounding her all faded into black, or maybe they were brown…yes dark brown eyes which seemed to peer into her soul.

"William this is Miss Elizabeth Swann, the town's new school teacher." The sound of his mother's voice seemed to break him from his daze and an easy smile appeared on his face. The same charming smile his mother had given her upon arrival. He slightly bowed,

"Miss Swann it is a pleasure." Propriety quickly kicked her out of her seat as she stood and gave a slight curtsey, knocking the table as she did and spilling her glass of water. Her enamored blush quickly turned to embarrassment as she reached for the absent napkin and attempted to salvage the corn tray.

"Oh no worries dear, darn wobbly table. Been asking Will to fix it for a month!" Lottie reassured as she produced a dish cloth from a drawer. The young man helped her rearrange the table then softly smiled at Elizabeth while picking up her glass before leaving the room.

"He'll be right back and we can start supper." Lottie explained as she took her seat next to Robert. William came in from outside carrying a full glass of water and placed it next to Elizabeth before sitting himself at the head of the table.

"Shall we say grace?" He announced and everyone bowed their heads.

"Kind Father in heaven, we thank Thee for the food we are about to eat. Bless this food to our use and our souls to Thy service. Help us, guide us, and in death save us. Amen." His strong voice seemed to echo through the room. The prayer, simple yet penitent.

"Elizabeth please start the corn," Lottie's commanding voice broke her reflection as James passed her the large bowel of steaming stew. She slightly fumbled with it before passing it onto Will. His strong arms took it with ease as he imparted another small smile to her in thanks.

The dinner conversation mainly focused around Elizabeth's journey to the small town and the weather approaching. Elizabeth could not keep focus on the dialogue; instead her eyes seemed to involuntarily gaze over to the young man to her right. She first noticed the slight hint of his broad chest that peaked through the two open buttons of his shirt. His hair had a few unruly curls that did not like to stay confined behind his ears. The hair that framed his face was damp, so he must have washed before coming into the house. His strong cheek bones highlighted her favorite feature, those soulful eyes which seem to dance when he smiled. She couldn't help but stare at this beautiful creature seated next to her.

"Elizabeth?" Lottie repeated. She slightly jumped at her name, hoping no one saw her practically gawking. "What do your parents have to say about you movin out here?" Just then a loud crack of thunder vibrated though the house. Lottie looked to Will who turned to gaze out the window. The Reverend and Robert quickly stood from their seats,

"That's our cue Lottie," Robert smiled, "preciate your hospitality, haven't ate so good in a month." James started to put on his coat,

"Yes thank you. It is always a pleasure to have good company." James looked to Elizabeth and slightly smiled. "Miss Elizabeth it was a delight to have met your acquaintance. I do hope we will have more time to spend together in the future." He then looked up to Will and nodded his head. Elizabeth did not miss the gesture, or the connotation of the statement. She politely thanked James and Robert for their service and once again voiced her eagerness to start the position. Both men hurried out to the wagon and began their journey back to town. Lottie, Will, and Elizabeth stood waving on the porch until the wagon crested the hill and was soon out of site. Another crack of thunder waved through the valley and the wind started to pick up. Elizabeth looked west to see a massive thunderhead, embellished with webs of lighting, slowly rolling towards them.

"Do you think they will make it in time?" She queried aloud, the worry evident in her voice. Will was still looking silently towards the sky.

"It's still a few miles off dear, and Robert lives right between here and town. The Reverend can always bunk at his home if the storm catches up. Now let's go get you settled." Lottie reassured, and took her arm gently leading her into the house. Will remained on the porch, carefully watching the storm as it developed.

"Now your room is just up these stairs and to your right. It's the ole nursery, so nothin special, but we placed a bed and spare wardrobe in it for guests like yourself." Elizabeth smiled as she entered the cozy room. The woman was not lying when she said it was small, but it suited her needs. The frame of the house cut down through the middle of the room giving little head space, but she did not intend to use the room for long. That is if the town kept up their word with building the school house. The bed was covered with an inviting patchwork quilt and there was a vase of wild flowers on wardrobe. Yes this room would do perfectly. "If you need anything please don't hesitate to ask or just help yourself. What's ours is yours dear." Lottie continued, "My room is right across the hall and Will's is the next door down to the right." Elizabeth's breath hitched,

"Pardon me?" She asked. "So William lives here…in this house." She had just clarified the obvious. Lottie chuckled and wrapped her arm around Elizabeth's shoulder.

"Well of course he lives here!" She saw the look of apprehension on the young woman's face, "Oh he is harmless deary I promise. He may look all rough and tough but he is just a big teddy bear like his father. I don't know what I would do without him honestly. He does everything round here since his father passed." At this statement Lottie's cheery demeanor fell slightly and she moved across the room busying herself with the bed linens. Elizabeth forced a smile and moved to one of her trunks, her mind whirling with the statutes of decorum. An unmarried adult man was going to be living not only in the same house but in the adjacent room to her. Her father would not allow it, but he was miles away in a different town… a different life.

She shuffled around in her trunk, not feeling much like unpacking when the roar of the wind shook the house and rain began to pelt the roof. Frightened by the wind, Elizabeth looked to Lottie who gave her a reassuring smile.

"This is just a baby storm round these parts. You've had a long day, why don't you turn in for the night. Can I get ya anything?" A crash of thunder again vibrated through the house. Elizabeth swallowed hard and shook her head no. The older woman crossed the room and took Elizabeth into a comforting embrace. "I'm so glad that you are here dear. Get your rest tonight for I have plans for you in the mornin." Elizabeth warmly returned the embrace and watched the woman exit the room closing the door behind her. It felt wonderful to free herself from the confining travel garments and into her soft cotton nightgown. She crawled under the sheets, throwing back the quilt, and doused the candle next to the bed. The humidity of the day was still in the room, but the cool sheets felt wonderful against her tired legs and feet. With the storm still raging outside, she closed her eyes and listened to the rain pound heavily against the roof.

A loud thud pierced the muted pattering of rain on the roof. Two distressed hazel eyes scanned the dark room for any signs of movement. There was a softer thud that came from the east wall soon followed by the creek of a door. She lay perfectly still in bed, waiting and watching the entrance to the room. Candle light traveled the length of the door stoop and disappeared. She let out a breath unbeknownst held. The sound of foot steps softly descended down the stairs. Reaching for her pocket watch on the night stand it affirmed her suspicion, 4:30am. The rain continued to softly cascade down, the room pleasantly cool and smelled of dew. Why would anyone be afoot at this hour of the morning? It was her demise, the curiosity that which her father scolded was one her worst flaws as a lady. When he truly meant: one of her many flaws as a lady. The rain was now a nuisance, as it muffled the noises from down stairs. After another few moments of silence she heard the front door creak open then shut. The clamor now gone, she was left once again in stillness of the morning shower. Closing her eyes, she tried to reclaim sleep but her inquisitive mind begged for answers. Her feet toed quietly across the cool floor boards as she navigated the room. Digging through her trunk she finally came across her night robe. Fastening the two buttons at her neckline she made her way to the door. Squeaky doors were her forte, and without one noise she was soon quietly making her way down the staircase. After assuring the kitchen was vacant, she came out from around the stairwell and noted the single lamp light on the kitchen table. It's position curiously close to the edge of the table, a clumsy mistake indeed. Walking over to the table she looked out window. The darkness of the night was eerie and she shook her head of childhood spooks. Drowsiness finally overtaking her apparent lackluster inquiry, she diminished the obvious fire threat and turned to make her way back to the comforts of her bedroom. Turning towards the stair case, she took about two steps when the front door suddenly opened in front of her and knocked her right off her feet. Falling backward, her head caught the edge of the coat rack and everything went black.

_Thank you for the kind reviews! Pertaining to history, there actually was a town founded in the late 1850's called Big Springs. It was located in Kansas and was actually a popular watering hole along the Oregon Trail. The town truly had a post office along with a few other misc. buildings and several churches. Just a note of interest : )_


	3. Unpleasantries

**Chapter 3**

**Unpleasantries **

"Miss Swan!"

She was reciting her platform on multidisciplinary teaching; the entire class room was snickering with some pupils even bold enough to point.

"Miss Swan!" The voice echoed with more urgency.

Looking down she found herself wearing only her bloomers and a tattered shift. Embarrassed she dropped her report attempting to cover herself, and turned to apologize to the teacher only to find William Turner behind the desk tapping his ruler in disgust.

"Elizabeth." Now a whisper, paired with a faint hand to her cheek.

Her eyes abruptly opened to find a pair of dark eyes staring widely back at her. The sharp contrast between reality and dream fell upon her and she screamed. Her arms flailing across her chest only to find her night robe securely fastened instead of the worn shift in her delusion.

"William Jonathan Turner!" Echoed a clear voice from atop the stairs. Reality quickly settled in, and Elizabeth remembered the warm security of the farm house along with her inviting family. Both young adults looked up the stair well to find a very distressed Lottie Turner staring back at them.

"What on God's earth do you think you are doing to that girl!" It was then that Elizabeth realized her position. She was lying in her night dress on the kitchen floor with William on his knees cradling her head and shoulders in his arms.

"Ma, I didn't realize…" The stair steps thundered as Lottie charged down them.

"Not another word William!"

"But you…"

"I said not another word!" He stopped trying to explain while Elizabeth attempted to sit up. Her head quickly objected and she had to lay back down in hopes that the room would stop spinning. Instead the room became dark, and with her name on Lottie's lips she once again slipped unconscious.

She could feel the sunlight on her face; the bright glow from the window peered through the sheers and interrupted her cozy slumber. Turning away from the window her mind attempted to settle on happier childhood memories. Yet his dark eyes and warm hand kept steady in her thoughts. It was this image that once again broke her from her sleep. Opening her eyes she was greeted by a far more plain view. There was a pitcher of water now on her bed stand, with her night robe hanging on a chair next to the bed. Turning to her back, a wet cloth fell from her forehead. Picking it up she carefully sat up relieved to find the throbbing in her head had for the most part subsided. The door to her room opened, and she quickly fumbled with the sheets to pull them up over herself.

"Miss Elizabeth, I am so happy to see you awake and well this mornin." Lottie approached her bedside and took the chair next to her, carefully inspecting her forehead.

"You gave us quite a fright last night." Elizabeth flinched as she placed her soft hand on the protruding bump on her forehead. The memories of early morning seemed to flood back at once and she quickly remembered herself.

"Mrs. Turner,"

"Lottie dear." She interrupted, placing a cool rag back to Elizabeth's forehead and urging her to lie back down.  
"Lottie, earlier this morning was no fault of William's." The older woman rolled her eyes at the statement, and Elizabeth reached for her hand taking it in hers.

"Please believe me when I say that it was all my doing. I was down stairs on my own accord and walked right into the door as William entered. He was completely unaware of my presence and was only trying to help when you discovered us in such a position. The fault is all mine."

"Now now, "she reassured, "there will be no more apologies dear. I've already heard enough of em today. You took quite a bump to the head and need your rest." Elizabeth relaxed back into the soft bedding.

"I apologize for the inconvenience I have caused. You stated last night that you had obligations this morning." Lottie, rested her hand atop hers.

"Now dear, you don't worry your pretty mind bout such things. The ladies can wait." This information was startling, as her brow flattened with the news.

"You had a social engagement! Mrs. Turner I implore you to please leave my side and attend your engagement. I will be fine." Lottie outwardly laughed while squeezing her hand tightly.

"Girl, if you call me Mrs. Turner again it will be the death of me!" She continued laughing and Elizabeth slightly questioned her humor. "If you take milking cows as a social engagement then I'll be darn." Realizing there was chores to be done did not help put her mind at rest. After a few more minutes of assuring her health Elizabeth was able to convince Lottie to continue on with her morning routine. After another hour of laying a bed, she could take no more and tenderly got up and dressed for the day. Choosing a dress was more of a challenge then originally thought and she ended dressing in one of her older gowns and ruffles. As she made her way downstairs she could hear Lottie's voice in the kitchen. As she turned the corner she was startled to see a young woman seated at the kitchen table. She was dressed quite formally for so early in the morning, and Elizabeth instantly regretted her current choice of attire. Her long dark brunette hair was in stark contrast to the pale pink of her linen dress. High cheek bones and mysterious eyes instantly meet Elizabeth's curious stare and both understood instantly what the other was after.

"Elizabeth, dear you're awake!" Lottie exclaimed as she stood up from her chair and motioned her toward the table. "Please sit and meet a friend of Williams'. This is Miss Amanda Varner. She was kind enough to stop by and bring William a jar of his favorite sweets." The young woman stood from the table and gave a slight curtsey.

"The pleasure is all mine Miss Swan." She replied through hooded eyes, "I heard of your arrival yesterday. It pains me that the town has not stood up to its word. I will make it my father's top priority to ensure the school house with your arranged quarters is built as soon as possible." She carefully retook her seat while watching for Elizabeth's retort.

"Miss Varner, I'm pleased to have met your acquaintance." Struggling to keep a calm demeanor Elizabeth sat in the seat offered. "Please do not fret over my accommodations, for I assure you Lottie has welcomed me into her home and I could not be happier." She emphasized her point by reaching over and lightly squeezing Lottie's arms in thanks.

"Well none the less, you were promised a place to call your own, and as lovely as this home is, it belongs to the Turners. I shall personally see that work on the school begins at once."

"I do believe the decision lies with the town Miss Varner." Elizabeth replied, her eyes narrowing at the bold statement.

"Well my father is very prominent in the town council and…" The front door suddenly opened and William walked into the room.

"William!" Amanda's face suddenly went aglow as she stood from the table and hurried over to his side. "I've been waiting for you." His continence was that of surprise when she hooked her arm with his. His eyes quickly met Elizabeth's, and she quickly diverted her heated gaze to his mother who was looking upon the two of them knowingly.

"Will, Amanda stopped by to see if ya had time for a carriage ride. She even brought you sweets, wasn't that nice." Lottie looked at him expectantly. Will nodded while he pulled his arm from her tight grasp.

"Yes…I do appreciate the gesture but must regretfully decline." Amanda slightly gasped,

"Why ever so, the day is perfect William. Surely your mother would not mind if I stole you away for a bit." She then looked to Lottie and smiled sweetly. Elizabeth could see right through the entire charade and suddenly felt very flustered with the idea of Will being alone with this woman.

"I'm afraid today is just poor timing Amanda," Elizabeth instantly noted he called her by her Christian name and wondered what kind of relationship he held with this woman… "I have to move the cattle over to the south field today." He looked keenly at his mother, "Mother, I fear with the rain last night that if we do not get them to higher ground the pasture will be reduced to a dirt lot." Lottie gently shook her head and attempted to hide a smile,

"Whatever you feel is best dear." She replied.

"But Lottie, the sky is clear today with a strong wind from the west. Surly William can find time to join me for a short ride today."

"Do you not listen; he is occupied with his duty today and has not the time to waste with you!" The entire room was now staring at Elizabeth. Had she just said that aloud? By the surprised look on Lottie's face, the astounded look on Miss Varner's, and the inquisitive look on Will's, she faced the cold reality of her last statement. Before she could apologize Lottie interjected,

"Amanda I'm afraid I must agree with Will. The cattle need to be moved today if the ground will not support em. You two will just have to reschedule for Sunday afternoon." Amanda zealously smiled as she once again looped her arm around Will's.

"Sunday will work fine for me Lottie." She then turned to Will, "I look forward to seeing you William. Please remember to bring the surrey with the canopy; I tend to feel faint in the sun." She squeezed his arm tightly and reached for her bonnet on the table. Securing it on her head, she gave Lottie a quick curtsey, eyed Elizabeth with disgust, and gave Will another charming smile before leaving the house. The room was quiet for a few moments before Will finally spoke up.

"Sunday mother." He deadpanned. She looked at him then back to Elizabeth.

"We will discuss it later dear. Elizabeth do you feel up to assisting me with some laundry this afternoon?" Elizabeth nodded,

"It is the least I can do to earn my keep." Before Lottie could reply she continued, "Please accept my apology for my outburst, I do not know what came over me." The older woman just smiled,

"No worries dear, it happens to the best of us." Elizabeth eyes once again made their way back to Will. He was still standing in the doorway, arms at his side looking rather deflated.

"William," his mother interjected, "would you like to sit down." He looked to his mother as if in a trance then back to Elizabeth.

"How are you feeling this morning?" He asked timidly. It was almost as if he had tuned out the last few minutes of conversation, and Elizabeth couldn't help smile at his bashfulness.

"Much better thank you." She fumbled with her hands, "I feel like all I do is apologize…but regarding last night the fault was all mine." Lottie rolled her eyes,

"Elizabeth we had a deal, no more talkin about last night. I can only relive it so many times in my mind and don't like thinkin about unpleasantries." Elizabeth looked to Will, who gave her the faintest of smiles,

"I'm just glad to see you," he paused for a moment before quickly adding "happy to see you up and around feeling better that is." He looked to his mother nervously who was regarding him strangely.

"Well I better get on moving those cattle." He quickly turned and headed for the door.

"William would you care for some lunch?" Lottie quickly voiced. He turned, looking almost flushed,

"No ma'am, I best be going." He then hurried out the door letting the door shut loudly behind him. Lottie looked to Elizabeth curiously,

"That boy has never missed a lunch in his life. I wonder what has come over him?" She then stood and made her way over to the bread box. Elizabeth stayed seated, her mind reeling with questions… the most important being how did Miss Amanda Varner fit into William Turner's life.

_Please accept my apology for the delay with this chapter. Life has been a bit demanding lately. I greatly appreciate everyone's reviews, which I find inspirational and encouraging. It is wonderful to see such a great fan base for Will/Elizabeth fanfiction! I have great plans for this storyline and hope to be able to provide the next chapter soon. Thank you again for all the reviews! _


	4. Actions Speak Louder Than Words

Chapter 4

Actions Speak Louder Than Words

Over the next few days Elizabeth saw very little of William Tuner. He was always up before dawn and typically stopped by the house for an occasional brief lunch and late supper. As for pulling her weight around the homestead, Elizabeth was beginning to feel more like dead weight. Lottie also was up before sunrise. First milking one of the two dairy cows then spending the rest of the morning in the garden with the afternoons focused on care for the chickens and daily household chores. Elizabeth offered to help, but Lottie often kindly refused. She was not sure if it was related to the few mishaps in the chicken house which resulted in a the demise of a pail full of eggs or the pulling of tomato plants instead of weeds in the garden. Both instances seemed to have marred her reputation when it came to running a homestead. Yet Elizabeth was determined to earn a place in her newfound family. The next morning she greeted Lottie downstairs milk pail in hand ready to go greet the rising sun and eager Holsteins. A slice of jam and bread with a cup of coffee later the two women made there way out to the cattle barn. Lottie had graciously given Elizabeth two of her older dresses, work clothes she called them, and with her motherly charm had been able to tailor them to a near perfect fit. Once they entered the barn, Lottie propped the front door open to allow some light from the rising sun and gently harassed one of the cows into the milking stall. Elizabeth insisted that Lottie show her first hand how to milk Spot the cow. Lottie first regaled her on how William as a young boy had named the cow Spot completely ignoring the fact it was a female. Elizabeth slowly approached the animal from the front. The cow seemed much larger in person and Elizabeth momentarily hesitated,

"Just act normal dear, she won't bite and as long as you stay away from the busy end you'll be ok." Elizabeth turned to look at her,

"The busy end?"

"Just stay to the front and side of her." Lottie stepped to her side and pulled up a stool next to the cow with a pail resting under it. When Elizabeth still didn't move, she reached for her hand and guided her to sit down. Spot completely ignored the two of them while she happily munched on some hay.

"Now grasp the teats firmly in your hands while pulling down and givin a gentle squeeze." Lottie instructed. Elizabeth tenderly grasped the cow; Spot suddenly moved forward startling her to fall off the wobbly stool. Lottie bit her lip to hold back a laugh, and helped her get back into position.

"Grasp her firmly dear, she won't mind." Elizabeth nodded and firmly took the cow's teats into her hands pulling down in a smooth stroke. Nothing happened; she attempted again to still no avail. Lottie stepped to the rear of Spot to get a better angle of view.

"You need to grasp closer to the utter dear," watching Elizabeth's hands move upward she continued with her instruction, "now pull." Pulling down she was rewarded with a stream of milk flowing down into the pail from each utter.

"I did it!" Elizabeth exclaimed loudly. Spot reared up on her front legs being spooked from the sudden outburst and kicked her legs backward hitting Lottie directly on the thigh. She fell hard to the ground, rolling immediately to her side to avoid another blow. Spot continued to buck and rear, but thankfully remained secured to the post preventing further disaster.

"Lottie!" Elizabeth cried out as she rushed to her side. Lottie was grasping her leg in notable pain, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Are you ok?" Elizabeth attempted to help her sit up only for her shriek in pain and lay back down.

"Lottie you must get up, we need to get you to the house!" Elizabeth panicked and again tried to help move her friend only to cause more pain with the slightest shift of her leg.

"I think it's broke," Lottie hoarsely replied looking down at her leg. She looked up at Elizabeth who was grasping her mouth looking wildly back at her in disbelief. Tears were streaming from her eyes as she chocked back a sob,

"I am so sorry Lottie, this is all my fault." Lottie's demeanor quickly turned, and she sternly looked Elizabeth in the eyes.

"Life happens Elizabeth and it's no one's fault, it's just God's way of showing us a different path." She moaned slightly, causing Elizabeth to take her upper half fully into her arms. Lottie was very pale, the pain seemed to be overtaking her.

"Elizabeth you need to go get William." Lottie hoarsely whispered. Elizabeth looked into her eyes and behind the strong face could see the fear. "He's in the south field today, take Bessie." Elizabeth looked to the old mare a few stalls down.

"I don't know how…" Elizabeth fumbled with her words, Lottie whispered to her one last time,

"Get William," before she fell unconscious from the pain.

"Lottie!" Elizabeth shrieked, gently then forcefully shaking her. When the older woman showed no signs of awakening, Elizabeth's fear suddenly turned into fierce determination. Carefully laying the woman down, she used all her might to drag her a few more feet from the stall and prop her against the barn wall. She then turned to the old mare. She ran over only to find the horse head first in the narrow stall. As she walked closer, Bessie caught onto her unease and rustled a bit. Elizabeth very wary of the last encounter had no idea how to get such a large animal safely from the stall without being kicked. Even if she did get the horse from the stall it seemed almost twice her size and she had no clue how to mount it. Panic started to set in as Elizabeth looked to Lottie, knowing this woman's life rested in her incapable hands. Looking out from the barn she noted a few pairs of pants and three shirts drying in the wind. She darted from the barn looking towards the south as she headed towards the clothes line. With the sun now fully on the horizon she easily spotted him on a distant hill. She attempted to call his name, even shortening it to Will, but he showed no signs of hearing her. Her willpower took full command as she stripped in the front yard down to her skivvies and pulled a pair of pants and a cotton shirt from the line. Knotting the front of the shirt through the first two belt loops of the pants, she cinched them enough to stay up as she pulled on her shoes over bare feet and took off running towards the field. As a child, Elizabeth often found herself playing with the neighborhood boys more so than the young girls of her age. She had quickly learned that her clothes were an impediment when trying to keep up, and often was scolded for the wear and tear of her luxurious attire. Thus the necessity to change, she needed to reach Will as soon as humanely possible. The question of what he would think of her converted rapidly to just how far out in the field he was took precedence as she scaled yet another fence and then stumbled upon a pile of dried manure. As soon as he was in ear shot she started yelling for him.

"William…" no response, "William Turner!" His head remained turned away, "Will!" She screamed at the top of her lungs while yet again tripping over a loose dirt pile. This time he heard her, his head quickly turning towards her direction. She was still a few hundred feet away, but kept running as hard as she could. Will quickly mounted his horse and met her half way.

"Ms. Turner, what's wrong?" He questioned as he rode up to her. Completely lost for breath and half bent over Elizabeth looked straight into his eyes and pointed towards the barn in the distance. He looked to the barn then reached down offering his hand to her,

"Lets go," he demanded. Elizabeth quickly stood and grabbed his forearm, marveling how easily he pulled her up behind him.

"Hold on." She didn't hesitate and wrapped her arms around his torso pressing herself against his back as the horse started off towards the barn. Still catching her breath, she momentarily closed her eyes as the horse jumped the fence line with ease and continued wildly towards the homestead. Approaching the barn, Elizabeth felt the horse slow and loosened her grip on Will as he quickly dismounted. Grabbing his hands once again, she gracelessly descended from the horse practically straddling him as he caught her fall. Completely ignoring the awkwardness of the moment, she ran back into the barn finding Lottie still propped against the side wall. Hastily going to her side, she was relieved to see her eyes open as she grabbed her hand.

"Lottie you're awake thank God!" She exclaimed.

"Ma what happened, are you alright?" She had completely forgotten he was behind her, but soon caught his gaze as he took his mother's other hand.

"I startled the cow and it kicked her in the leg." Her explanation was frank, but he could see the extreme remorse on her face.

"Shush darling," Lottie whispered as she cleared her throat, "twas no one's fault cept that stupid cow." She looked up to Will and nodded her head.

"I'll go hitch the wagon," he replied, "Doc Anderson is in Willow Springs this week, we have at least half a days ride." Elizabeth looked to William,

"She can't ride like this; can't we bring the doctor here?" He shook his head,

"It's too far away we would never make it back before nightfall. She'll be better off in town anyway."

"Quit talking bout me like I'm not here!" Lottie exclaimed, "William don't make me tell you twice to go hitch the wagon, Lizabeth go into the parlor and grab a bottle of whiskey from the server…grab my shawl from the kitchen while your at it please." Elizabeth looked to Will who promptly stood and grabbed a pair of reigns from the peg above them. She followed suit and headed towards the barn door,

"Lizabeth!" Lottie called, catching her before she exited the doors, "change your clothes while you're in there, can't have the doctor thinkin we're uncivilized out here." Elizabeth rewarded her with a slight smile before she swiftly headed towards the house. She picked up her dress from the lawn as she hurried through the front door into the kitchen. She wondered if Will saw it laying there and what he must be thinking of the crude woman who almost killed his only surviving parent.

_Once again I can not thank everyone enough for the fantastic reviews! It is always wonderful to hear the thoughts of your readers, and I can not express my gratitude enough : ) This chapter is a little shorter, but I wanted to get something out before the rapidly approaching holiday weekend. Wishing everyone a safe and happy Thanksgiving, focusing around the many blessings in your life every day and hopefully the greatest blessings sitting around the table with you! _


	5. Willow Creek

**Chapter 5**

**Willow Springs**

The wagon seemed to find every clump of dirt and divot in the prairie as the trio made their journey to the small town. With every jolt of the wagon Lottie would moan from painful spasms while Elizabeth attempted to console her and hold her leg still. The faster Will would encourage the team the harsher the path seemed. As the sun began to set in the horizon Elizabeth could take no more, as she watched Lottie grow weaker by the moment.

"Will please be careful!" She scolded as the wagon collided with yet another large hole.

"There is no road Elizabeth, I am doing the best I can." He grumbled back to her.

"How much longer?" He rolled his eyes at the recurrent question.

"Like I stated moments ago, it is typically a half day ride per horse not wagon."

"She needs to rest Will, we need to stop!" Elizabeth practically shouted as Lottie wrenched forward in pain, sweat and fatigue plainly visible on her weary face.

"Its nearly dark, we can't risk camping overnight."

"Will…"

"Will the both of you shush!" Lottie reprimanded, taking them both by surprise. "Bad enough having to bear this wagon ride with a bum leg then in addition havin to listen to the two of you bicker the entire trip." Elizabeth encouraged Lottie to lie back down,

"Please rest Mrs. Turner…"

"Good gracious now I'm back to Mrs. Turner." Lottie mumbled, "I just can't win can I."

Elizabeth bit her lower lip in remorse as she ran the corner of her dress over the woman's damp forehead.

"Lottie I just wish you could rest." She practically whispered. Lottie squeezed her hand in reassurance,

"Rest is for the weary dear, I still have some kick left in me don't you worry." She faintly smiled as she grimaced through another bump in the path. As they topped another hill Will finally spotted the small town in the distance. Elizabeth's joy was short ridden as Lottie state began to quickly deteriorate with every passing moment. By the time they rode into town she was again unconscious. Pulling in front of a saloon, Will briskly climbed into the bed of the wagon and picked his mother up into his arms. Elizabeth was surprised at his strength, for Lottie was a fairly stout woman. Will picked her up with the ease and care as if she was a small child. Everything was moving fast as Elizabeth followed him, practically falling off the wagon, into the saloon. She had never in her life been in such an establishment. Woman brazenly dressed sitting upon men in the most compromising of positions. The room reeked of alcohol and the air was thick with smoke.

"Will what are you…"

"Where is Doc Anderson?" Will interrupted her, questioning a young woman seated at a table. Elizabeth could hardly believe his nerve, talking to a woman of such sorts. The young woman eyed him as a wolf would its prey, looking him up and down slowly. Her bust poured over the tight bodice of her corset, and her long legs crossed reviling the crème colored skin of her upper thigh.

"He asked you a question! Have you no pride?" Elizabeth demanded, taking both Will and the young woman by surprise. The young woman opened her mouth to retort,

"Please help me." The tenderness in his voice and the depth of his eyes charmed both young women in an instant. Elizabeth had never felt such a feeling before in her life, she wanted more than anything to take him in her arms and wish away all his pain. The look of helplessness paired with strength as he held his mother so dearly was almost too much for her. Apparently the young bar maid felt the same, as she pointed up the stair well and voiced out the third room to the left. Will hastily ascended the stairs and was relieved to see Doc Anderson walking towards them down the hall.

"William Turner," the doctor stated with surprise quickly approaching them. "What in carnation has happened?" he exclaimed while looking upon Lottie.

"She was kicked this morning in the leg, I fear it is broken." Will reported as the doctor guided them down the hallway. He led them into a room that was much larger than Elizabeth had anticipated. There where four small beds with iron frames pushed up against each corner of the room, two where already filled with patients. Space was tight in the room as Will maneuvered carefully around a large tin basin and carefully laid Lottie down upon an empty bed. Doctor Anderson quietly examined her, first listening to her chest, then abdomen and then finally assessing her leg. Will turned away as the doctor lifted her skirts to assess her upper thigh. Elizabeth grimaced as she gazed upon the large bruise and taunt skin of the swollen leg. Lottie remained unconscious throughout the entire exam. The doctor respectfully laid back her skirts before addressing Will.

"I fear by the looks of her thigh, that she broke her femur." Will turned back to face the doctor,  
"What ever needs to be done, I'll do it." Elizabeth looked to Will, noting the fierce determination in his eyes.

"I'm no bone doctor Mr. Turner, but I do know that this injury requires bed rest and vigilance." Will nodded, looking at last to Elizabeth.

"We will never leave her side Doctor." Elizabeth replied dutifully. Doctor Anderson gently chuckled as he walked over to a large dresser and took out a small roll of twine.

"I have no doubt, Ms…"

"Miss Swann." Elizabeth introduced herself, "Miss Elizabeth Swann." The doctor smiled and bowed in gesture.

"Pleasure Miss Swann, but I fear that this vigilance falls upon me."

"We can not ask that burden of you doctor, Miss Swann and I will be able to manage just fine." Will replied firmly. The doctor merely shook his head in disagreement,

"I understand your hesitance Mr. Turner, but your mother needs a doctor. This injury needs to be treated in a special way. With the bone broken it is likely displaced. The only way to set the bone and keep it in place while it heals is to place your mother in traction."

"What is this traction you speak of?" Elizabeth interrupted. The doctor gazed fondly upon the young woman; his admiration for her courage could not be hidden.

"Good question Miss Swann," the doctor gently took her elbow and led her to the end of the iron bed frame. Watching the exchange Will had the strangest feeling of irritation towards the young doctor. The way his hand caressed her elbow annoyed him to no end. He quickly suppressed his feelings as the doctor continued his explanation. "So by wrapping this cloth around the ankle and then securing a weight to the twine… then attaching it to the ankle…and hanging it from the bed like so…the leg is pulled taunt, the bone pulled back in place and the muscles will spasm less thus giving it time to heal properly." Elizabeth looked at the doctor in wonder, how medicine had changed over the past few years. Will cleared his throat,

"I still don't understand why this can not be done at home?" The doctor nodded his head and smiled,

"This process seems simple Mr. Turner but is wrought with complication. A nurse or I must be at your mother's side daily to ensure the bone is healing in place. We will also need to closely monitor her skin condition and health since she will be bedridden. I fear you mother will have to remain here for the next three to four weeks, at least until the bone is more stable." Will's eyes went wide,

"Three to four weeks, that is just not possible! Fall is quickly approaching and there are things that must be done before winter. I will not be able to tend to her here and be able to finish chores at home." Elizabeth solemnly looked to Will, who seemed to be missing the point entirely.

"Mr. Turner, I understand your concern and reassure you that your mother will be in good hands."

"I will not leave her!" Will ran his hands roughly through his now loose hair. He then quickly exited the room, leaving Elizabeth alone with the doctor.

"Is there another way?" She questioned, understanding Will's pain and frustration with wanting to care for his mother.

"I'm afraid not Miss Swann." The doctor went back to the dresser and pulled out a small vile of laudanum. He measured a specific amount and placed it into a teacup. Pouring some hot tea over the powder he handed Elizabeth the cup.

"When she wakes please give her this tea. It will dull the pain and help her rest. I will talk to Mr. Turner, do not fret Miss all will be well." He smiled gently at her before again bowing to take his leave. Elizabeth took the chair next to Lottie's bed and smoothed some stray curls from her forehead. She noted the similarity between Lottie's soft dark brown curls and William's. As she ran her fingers softly through the older woman's hair she could not help but wonder if it would feel the same running her fingers through Will's hair… Lottie's eyes opened abruptly,

"Bill!" She called out loudly, notably startled and upset. Elizabeth quickly hushed her and eased her back down into the bed. Noting immediately how the traction had kept her leg from spasming with the outburst.

"Hush Lottie, everything is well. You are in Willow Springs with Doctor Anderson. He is treating your broken leg, and is out talking to William. They will be back shortly so please rest Lottie." The older woman still looked slightly startled as she gazed back at Elizabeth and gently nodded her head in understanding. "Here have some tea, it will help you rest." Elizabeth carefully raised the cup to her lips and watched her take a few small sips. Will and Dr. Anderson reentered the room.

"Mother." Will called out as he took her hand and knelt at her bedside. Lottie squeezed his hand in reassure as she cleared her throat,

"Well what's the verdict dear?" She looked upon him lovingly as if already knowing his answer.

"Doc Anderson believes it is best if you remain here until your leg is well." He replied somberly. She looked up to the doctor who nodded his head in agreement.

"Well then you two best be on your way, the dairy cows still need to be let out and we won't have a chicken left come mornin with those darn coons." Elizabeth couldn't keep the look of surprise off her face, marveling at this woman's courage and strength.

"But mother,"

"Don't you but mother me!" She reprimanded gently, "Your father and I didn't work as hard as we did over the past years for it all to go to waste over little ole me. Now Doc Anderson is a fine doctor William and will take good care of me." She paused and looked to Elizabeth for another sip of tea, afterward clearing her throat again, "Good stuff," she acknowledged to the now smiling doctor, "As I was saying there are chores to be done and you know this. The two of you will just have to make do," she then turned to Elizabeth. "It'll be a few weeks before the school is up and runnin can I ask this favor from you dear to help William with the farmstead?" Elizabeth didn't hesitate with her answer,  
"Anything for you Lottie." The older woman smiled then turned back to William, "Now quit being a gloomy gus and give your mother a kiss then head on home. I expect the both of you in church on Sunday and to be here at my bedside every Monday morning early so you can get back on your way before dusk." Will quietly nodded in agreement, unshed tears of frustration sparkled in his eyes. "Now get goin, it'll be past dark before you get home and there will still be things to do before bed." Will leaned over and kissed his mother gently on the forehead squeezing her hand tightly,

"I love you." He softly whispered, tears filled Lottie's weary eyes.

"I know you do, and I love you dear. Now get home." Will slowly backed away from his mother's bed as Elizabeth said her goodbyes.

"Take care of each other." Lottie answered to their longing gaze as they both left the room. Not a word was said between them as they both left down through the saloon. Will quickly watered the horses while Elizabeth awkwardly hoisted herself back into the wagon. He watched her from a distance, mystified by her independence. He almost felt guilty but she refused to wait for assistance. Once the horses where hitched, Will climbed aboard and sat next to Elizabeth on the bench. Looking to the West he frowned to see the sun so low on the horizon.

"It won't be easy traveling in the dark, but as long as the clouds stay clear we should be ok." The concern on his face was easily visible.

"But what if…"

"Just trust me Elizabeth," Will interrupted her, "I would never lead us into harms way." With a slight pull to the reigns the horses took off to the south.

Happy Christmas everyone! I want to again extend my deepest gratitude for the kind reviews. It is always lovely to see that your writing is enjoyed. As a fun tidbit of knowledge, according to The Medical and Surgical History of the War of the Rebellion "Bucks" traction (which Doctor Anderson is describing) was documented being used for the treatment of femur fractures in 1883. That is pretty impressive considering the time period and that "Bucks traction" is still used today. Well enough learning, I hope everyone has a safe and happy holiday! Smiles!


	6. Responsibilities

**Chapter 6**

**Responsibilities**

Elizabeth didn't even remember falling asleep on the way home. The last thing she remembered was the awkward silence and occasional stolen glance from Will before she decided to rest her eyes just for a moment. She now awoke with the sun brightly greeting her from her bedroom window. As she peered down, she noticed that she was still in her dress and boots from the prior evening. Slightly relieved, she threw back the blanket loosely covering her and hastened to the wardrobe. The more her mind meddled on the fact William Turner did not even bother to wake her to assist with chores last night, the more upset she became. He must have assumed she was too weak to help out, that she could not handle this new responsibility. She silently cursed to herself as she stubbed her toe on the floor board as she left her room. She grabbed her shawl from the coat peg on the wall and quickly made her exit through the front door. The sultry morning air of mid-August greeted her at the door step as she pulled her loose hair into a bun and tucked it under as she secured her bonnet. She detested wearing a bonnet, but after viewing the fair skin of Ms. Amanda Varner, she decided that subjecting herself to the golden midday sun was out of the question. Scanning the front yard she noticed the chickens out grazing under the large oak trees. He had already started morning chores...

She made her way over to the horse barn and noted a large pail of milk sitting in a cool bath under the pump well. To the south the cattle were already grazing near the creek line, which meant they had been moved to the new pasture hours ago. Looking to the house, she was relieved to see the clothes line empty.

"He could have at least left me the chickens," she mumbled to herself as she strolled into the barn to grab the laundry vat and washboard. She had seen them last on her second day of arrival. She had been picking snap peas when she slipped on a spoiled tomato and fell backwards demolishing a bountiful plant. Having been wearing one of her personal dresses, Lottie had insisted on washing it promptly and brought out the laundry vat and washboard. Elizabeth had watched her intently as she scrubbed away on the light blue gown until there were no traces of red blemish left. She then took the dress over to the wringer that had been attached to the clothes line, and made quick work of sending it through the machine and then hanging it to dry on the line. Elizabeth was certain that with this new knowledge she would be able to make light work of the laundry. Finding the vat and washboard right where Lottie had left them she walked back to the horse stalls to find the laundry soap. The horse stalls had built in shelves that stored a majority of the barn's common small objects. As she ventured back further into the barn the sunlight from the large door began to dim. She took a wide turn around the first horse stall, still intimidated by the large animal within, and stopped abruptly in her tracks. There lying in the hay pile in front of her slept William Turner.

His shirt was unbuttoned from neck to navel, giving Elizabeth quite a grand view of his strapping chest and toned abdomen. The taut muscles of his chest and abdomen gleamed from the few sunbeams in the room, and even in sleep his expression was that of exhaustion. She stood frozen, not in shock but in complete awe of the man lying in the hay pile. She knew now he hadn't slept but he'd worked through the night to ensure his mother's will be done. He'd worked so hard for her, for their life together. She had never seen such devotion, at least not in her family. She wiped a stray hair from her eyes and marveled that he could sleep in such conditions. Although cooler than the outside temperature, the lack of even a slight breeze made the air stifling. She could see the hay dust floating thick in the sunlight stealing through the cracks in the wall boards. Once again smoothing her hair from her face she took one last pining look at the disheveled William Turner and grabbed the soap from the shelf, leaving him to rest. Once outside, she praised the strong prairie wind that cooled her and then carefully lifted the milk pail from its cool water bath under the well. Carefully sitting it in the shade of the barn, she replaced it with the laundry vat. She pumped five good spouts of water into the vat, using all her might to move it safely back to the ground. She then refilled the milk bath with fresh cool water from the well, and replaced the pail back inside. Once again she struggled with lifting the waterlogged laundry vat, but somehow managed to maneuver it within a few feet of the clothes line. She then headed straight inside to collect the laundry. Dirty laundry was kept in a large cloth bags in the closet of each room. She quickly attained the bags from Lottie and her rooms, yet hesitated at the door before entering Will's room. His door was always closed. Truth be told she had never even seen the inside of his personal quarters and questioned the propriety of entering without permission. Knocking was futile, she reasoned with herself, for she knew exactly where he was. The likelihood of her walking in on him in a compromising position was implausible. Although after the view just granted, she would not necessarily mind seeing more of him…compromising or not. Smiling privately to herself she took the door handle in hand and opened the door.

His room was nothing like she imagined. A large four poster rope bed sat neatly made in the corner of the room. The sheets were tucked in tight, and a thin folded blue quilt adorned the base. A vast wardrobe and shelving unit had been built into the walls. Small wooden toys and trinkets adorned the upper shelves while a few books and hygiene supplies where lined up on the lower units. The room was as neat as a pin, and smelled of hay and a scent known only to him. She found herself lingering as she walked over and lightly ran her hand over his crisp sheets, whimsically thinking of him lying there at night. Just then she heard the front door push open. Panic stuck her as her heart raced looking for a place to hide. She quickly opted for under the bed, and scurried across the wood floor to the far corner. Now out of sight, she attempted to calm her breath as she heard him walk up the stairwell cautiously. He was purposely treading with care, and she noted him pause in the hallway. She could almost see him place an ear to her bedroom door, wondering if she was afoot yet for the day. His footsteps sounded muffled in the hall, he must have removed his boots prior to coming indoors. She then noticed she had left the door to his bedroom open. He would surely recognize her error and call her out. What was she thinking, entering his room without permission! She was but a guest in this house, and now was truly an intruder. A shadow appeared in the doorway and she held her breath. She would be trapped, or worse, caught when he entered and cleaned up for the day. He would remove his clothes then bend down to pick up the dirty laundry (oh the irony) and spy her hiding under the bed. Instantly thinking of her as perverted, he would then cast her out of his life forever. She closed her eyes tightly and heard him drag his feet across the door stop. Her heart was racing, and she made the decision to voice her presence before things got out of hand. Just as she opened her mouth to speak she felt a rough tongue against her hand and a soft whine. Slowly opening her eyes she saw a cute white scruffy face looking back at her, wagging his tail in her discovery.

"Jack?" She questioned aloud, the dog barked happily in reply. Thinking back, she was quite sure that in her hurry she must have left the front door ajar. Jack, who typically was not allowed inside, must have pushed it open and ventured upstairs. Which meant Will was still soundly sleeping out in the barn… and here she was hiding under his bed from the family dog. Questioning her sanity she scrambled up from under the mattress and turned for the door but could not ignore common sense. She had already entered his room so she might as well collect his laundry. She went straight to his wardrobe and opened the wide doors. Relieved, she grabbed his laundry bag and exited his room shutting the door behind her. She then gathered the other two laundry bags and headed down the stair well.

Once outside she emptied the laundry bags contents into a pile and knelt in front of the tin vat. Unwrapping the soap, she ran the bar hard against the side of the pail and watched the thin shavings fall into the cool water. She then grabbed the first garment, one of Lottie's shifts, and dipped it into the water before furiously rubbing it against the washboard. After a few minutes of scrubbing, she walked the garment over to the well and rinsed it out. Then took it over to the wringer and hand cranked it slowly through. This required tremendous strength, at one point Elizabeth had to use her hip to help roll the garment through. Once the water had been removed, she then laid the shift over the clothes line and secured it with two pins. An overwhelming sense of accomplishment filled her as she watched the garment blow dry softly in the wind. This sense of accomplishment however began to fade quickly on her third garment, a pair of William's trousers. The heavy dirt stains on the legs would not come out, no matter how hard she scrubbed (at one point forsaking the soap flakes and using the bar itself) the stains remained. As she scoured the material her mind drifted back to her brief encounter in the barn. The image of him lying in the hay was vivid in her mind, and only augmented the sweltering heat of the day. Although appearing vulnerable in sleep, his firm muscles told quite a different tale. She could only imagine the strength it required to lift his mother from the wagon and briefly imagined him lifting her in a similar fashion…Her hands were now pruned and red from the rough slates of the wash board. Her arms were tired from scrubbing, and the midday sun beat down on her from overhead. She rolled up the arms of her dress, and pulled off the ridiculously hot bonnet. The wind caught her now loose hair and tousled it around cooling her. Closing her eyes she enjoyed the feeling of the bright midday sun on her face. Fair skin was decorum and she had left that over a month ago she reasoned.

"Mondays are laundry day."

"Ah!" She screamed, flailing her arms upward before gracelessly falling backward onto her tuff. The small chuckle he emitted was similar to the feeling of a thorn in her shoe, annoying. His hair was slightly disheveled with a piece of hay still clinging to a stray curl. Sadly he had buttoned his shirt, yet had missed a button in the middle which revealed a toned peck that effectively captured Elizabeth's immediate attention.

"Beg your pardon?" She finally replied, wringing her hands together as an outlet to her building frustration.

"Around here everyone does laundry on Mondays…and hot water would be more effective in getting the clothes clean." Her eyes narrowed. Here she was trying to aid the cause and he had the nerve to dismiss her efforts.

"It makes more sense to me to wash laundry on an as needed basis. Here next to me is a large pile of laundry that needs to be washed. Thus here I am now…washing it as needed." Will shook his head, softly laughing to himself.

"If that's what you call it then fine," he chuckled. She stood up immediately, raising her hand as if to slap him but stopped. His arms were up near his face in anticipation of the blow. This was not the first time Will Turner had been slapped. Dropping her arm she bit her lower lip in frustration and took off towards the house. She would not lower herself to that level. "Those who live by the sword die by the sword", her father had always said. His actions had been uncouth and his malicious comments echoed in her mind. She would not tolerate his ignorance to her aid. Halfway to the house he caught up with her.

"What is the plan for lunch?" He queried, stopping directly in front of her to impede her retreat. She in turn walked briskly around him, still holding a grudge and keeping her thoughts to herself. He gently caught her arm.

"Come on Liz, don't be angry with me." Abruptly turning in his grasp, she looked at his strong hand around her small bicep then looked up to meet his gaze. For a moment the world stopped turning, leaving them alone to figure out this strange intense feeling that seemed to be shared. Her arm prickled under his touch and her emotions were betraying. She wanted nothing more than to pull herself abruptly from his hand. After just rebuking her efforts to help out, he had the audacity to address her so casually. Yet, she did not move. Her mind could barely tolerate his advance, but her heart begged for him to continue. The gentle strength of his grip was suggestive of her earlier daydream which now evolved into him passionately loving her. Each gauged the other's reaction briefly before Will let go, running his hand roughly through his hair…an apparent nervous habit.

"Now that you started this task, you might as well finish it," he said unexpectedly. "I will fix some lunch while you finish." He then hurried off towards the house. Elizabeth remained fixed in place, her feet felt like lead with her arm still tingling where his hand had been. She had seen something in his eyes, something feral and virile yet timid and unsure. Whatever it was, irritated her and excited her both at once. His bullheaded attitude was inexcusable yet she craved the next time another moment would come to pass. Whatever it was, he felt it too. She was sure of it. Longing for the ability to read minds, she returned to the laundry vat. The task was still daunting but her mind was not dwelling on her raw knuckles or aching wrists. Instead it was centered on the image of Will lying in the hay with wayward illustrations of her lying next to him. Living the exhilaration she saw in her heart and deep within his eyes.

_I can not thank everyone enough for the lovely reviews and interest in the story. The story itself is still in its early stages with a lot of plot that has yet to evolve : ) I must also thank Williz for her assistance and guidance with this chapter. She is a brilliant woman. Now for a small history lesson. Right up to the late 1800's four-poster beds were originally built alongside a wall, but were later built as freestanding units. The four tall posts held up the tester, made of wood or fabric, as well as heavy hanging curtains, so that sleepers were fully enclosed. Most of the four-poster beds were rope beds. Ropes or strips of leather were laced across the bed frame to support the mattress. Sleepers needed to tighten the ropes frequently to ensure firmer support and a better night's sleep. Thus, the expression "sleep tight" originated with these beds _

_Also in this time period washing was done once a week on Monday or "washday." The use of soap for washing increased throughout the second half of the nineteenth century after the tax on it was abolished in 1853. A tub was filled with hot water and the clothes would soak. The clothes were scrubbed with bars of soap, and sometimes sticks were used to loosen the dirt. The clothes were then rubbed on a washboard. Next, they were rinsed in another tub and wrung out or shaken before hanging them up to dry. And, yes, in the winter, clothes would freeze dry. Washing machines, although in existence in 1891, were not generally popular and were expensive to buy and run._

_Well, enough history already. I hope everyone enjoyed the update and look forward to your evaluation : ) Have a great day! _


	7. First Sunday

**Chapter 7**

**First Sunday**

The sun had yet to rise when Elizabeth dragged herself from her cozy bed and dressed for chores. She had heard Will get up a half hour earlier and made sure he had left the house before exiting her room. The previous evening had been reticent at best. The two shared a cold supper of corned beef and crackers. Few words were shared, only that church was at 9:00am and both agreed they would honor Lottie's wishes and attend. Knowing chores would have to be done early, Elizabeth convinced a hesitant Will that her services were not optional and that she would be feeding the chickens and helping with chores in the morning. She would have to wash up for church after chores, so and saw little use in priming herself for the chickens. Now that Will was out of the house she could safely leave her bedroom without the worry that he would see her in such a state. She hurried downstairs to find a cup of fresh coffee sitting alone on the kitchen table. Elizabeth walked over to the wash basin and noted a dirty coffee cup turned upside down. He had made coffee, and poured a cup for her. Truth be told, she was never a fan of the strong drink but the sentiment behind the gesture warmed her as much as the hot liquid going down her throat. She cringed at the bitter tang yet as she walked out the front door she felt as if she had a bit more spring to her step. The chickens were still nestled in their roost as she lifted the heavy rock off the cover of the wooden feed barrel. The lone candle in the window of the chicken house was her only light. As she reached down into the dark feed barrel she felt something attempt to scurry up her dress sleeve. She could feel the pad of each foot clawing to hold onto the thin material.

"Ahhh!" She could still feel the creature clinging to her sleeve as she pulled it from the barrel. A mass of squawking fowl preceded her out of the chicken house door as she ran screaming onto the front lawn. Flailing her arms everywhere she finally felt the small creature release her sleeve. She then picked up her dress and ran screaming over to the cattle fence. She scaled the fence in the flinch and did not stop to breathe until she was nimbly sitting on the top row. Her mind was going a million miles a minute as she scanned the ground below for even the slightest hint of movement. It was then the world slowed back down and she noticed the chickens running madly around the yard in a flurry of feathers. Something grazed her hand and she screamed again, losing her balance, then falling off the fence into two strong arms. It was at that moment her mind registered it was Will and not the mouse that had grazed her hand. The look on his face was one of shock and concern. She could only imagine what she looked like to him. Her tangled bed hair had come undone from the tie and was sticking to her sweat glazed face. The fine chicken feed from the barrel powdered her dress sleeves. She was an absolute mess. Will attempted to set her down, but her arms involuntarily went around his neck as she pulled him into a strong embrace. With her arms tightly around him she could feel the rapid rise and fall of her chest. It was then she realized she was crying. Elizabeth could not remember the last time she cried. Even when she left her parents at the train station she did not shed tears. She was crying over a little mouse for heaven's sake! Emotions were something she had left at home alongside her parents. Will's hand gently rubbing her back brought her back to reality as she let go of his neck and allowed him to set her down. She did not look him in the eye until she brushed the feed off her dress and adjusted her disheveled sleeves. He raised his eyebrows, asking the question without saying a word.

"It was a mouse." She stated plainly. He nodded his head once and reached up to gently rub her arm.

"I'm fine. Thank you." She replied indifferently, pulling her arm from reach and turning back towards the chicken house. How could she have let herself act so foolishly? She was a strong and independent woman, and had just acted like a loon over a small rodent! He truly must think of her as incompetent. She couldn't even accomplish the simple task of feeding the chickens. Elizabeth lowered the candle carefully down into the feed barrel ensuring she would not be taken off guard again. Relieved to see that the mouse did not have any friends lurking in the barrel she filled the small bucket with feed and spread it in a large circle on the floor of the chicken house. One by one the chickens came through the door and pecked away at the feed. She placed the bucket back into the barrel and covered it again using the heavy rock again to secure the crude wooden lid. The sun was just cresting the horizon as she blew out the candle in the sill. Will was no where in sight as she walked out of the chicken house. She roughly ran her fingers through her hair, only to find it past the point of simple grooming. Sweat and chicken feed where matted into the long strands. She saw the well out of the corner of her eye. The milk pail was absent underneath, thus giving away Will's current location. The adrenaline from the mouse assault moved her legs swiftly and a few pumps later, her head was drowning below the steady stream of water. The brisk water from the well was quite a shock for so early in the morning. She gasped at the sudden sensation of cold water dripping down her back. Pulling her head quickly back she wringed the cold water from her hair and attempted to rub the water from her face. The top of her dress was soaked and the brisk morning breeze went right through the thin linen of her dress. She turned towards the house only to find Will standing a few feet in front of her, milk pail in hand. He looked at her with great perplexity. After his eyes meet hers, they trailed down her figure to assess the situation. His face momentarily flushed, and he suddenly looked towards the ground. He was disgraced at her appearance. How could she blame him? Her actions had been deplorable. She was an educated woman, not some animal from the barn! How could she have let things go so awry? Overcome with embarrassment, she wrapped her arms around her chilled frame and started towards the house. Will gently caught her arm as she strode by. Before she could say a word he slid his jacket from his shoulders and slipped it around her. She couldn't hide the small smile of thanks as her eyes briefly met his before she continued into the house. Once in her room she momentarily held his jacket to her nose, breathing in his scent with a slight smirk. She then laid it on the bed and went to survey the damage in her wardrobe's mirror. Opening her wardrobe she gasped aloud at the sight! In her rush to get out and start chores she had chose to wear a simple yellow dress that Lottie had given her and a light chemise and drawers. She did not put on a bodice or petticoat. The light yellow wet linen of the dress was almost transparent and visibly displayed the contours of her chest and legs. Even in the privacy of her room she quickly wrapped her arms around herself for the sake of modesty. Standing there shivering she looked at herself in the mirror. The reflection was so different than the usual primed princess. Instead stood a woman who had just forsaken everything society had taught her to aid a complete stranger. She slowly dropped her arms and admired who she had become for a brief moment before shedding the water logged garments. Although she prided herself in the transition from city girl to country woman, church was less than an hour away. With this being the first time she would meet the townspeople she wanted to make a good impression.

The emerald green dress her mother had commissioned for her months ago was the perfect choice. The long s-curve of her corset perfectly framed her silhouette. Lacing it up had been both a struggle and delight. No longer was she subjected to the brutality of her maids; she could lace it as loose as she wanted. The trumpet- shaped skirt fit closely over her hips and had a wasp-waist cut with flaring just above her knees. The high neckline and puffed sleeves accented her delicate shoulders. She finished it off with a sharp tailored jacket that gave her a confident air and reflected her dream of complete emancipation.

She placed the last pin to secure her hat and grabbed her crème parasol from the wardrobe. If she didn't know better she would have sworne she was looking at an illusion in the mirror. Pleased with her appearance, she headed down stairs. Will would be in for quite a surprise, she mused, watching her footing on the narrow staircase. Her transformation would be a revelation-, from field mouse to city majesty with the help of but of a few hair pins. She looked up to see Will waiting for her in the doorway. Her breath hitched as she slowly took in the sight before her. He was wearing a dark pair of trousers with matching long coat and waistcoat. The crisp white linen of his shirt was a sharp contrast to the tan skin that peaked through the collar of his shirt. At first glance he appeared all the gentleman but the open top buttons of his shirt revealed his more inquitous side. A side of him unknown to most, but made quite evident to her with by his childish antics. His hair was neatly tied back, and his brown eyes soulfully gazed back up at her. It was at that moment her heeled boot missed a stair and she stumbled forward finding herself once again in William's strong embrace.

"You clean up rather nice yourself, Miss Swann." Will mused aloud, clearly noting her favorable glance. She caught her footing and curtly pulled from his arms.

"I simply was caught off guard by your picnic basket." She lied, busying herself with her jacket in hopes to hide her blush. Will looked down at the basket in his hands.

"It's Sunday, having lunch with the congregation is tradition."

"Then we best not keep them waiting," she replied calmly, as she moved past him through the front door.

The wagon ride was the tensest part of the day thus far. The silence between them felt aberrant as his hands tightly gripped the reigns and the stolen glances between them were left unspoken. With the steeple on the horizon Elizabeth finally couldn't help herself.,

"How many townsfolk attend services?" she humbly inquired.

"About 60 or so." He kept his eyes focused forward. His temperament seemed calm but he was anything but collected. The reigns were wrapped tightly around his hands while his right leg impatiently bounced to an unknown beat. Something was on his mind. He was probably thinking of her continued bumbling this morning, ending perfectly with her inability to walk down the stairs. Why did she act so daft in his presence? She had been around plenty of men in her life, and none inflicted her with such ineptness. He soon jumped from the seat and tied the horses to a nearby hitch. He then promptly came to her side and assisted her down from the wagon, offering his arm to escort her up the hill. The act was not lost upon her, as she fought to contain her smile as he ever so slightly tucked her arm under his own. Elizabeth admired the large stone building as they headed up the small hill. It was built on a rise overlooking a small creek. The building was quaint in size with sandstone walls and adorned with a tall steeple. As they approached the building she noted two large, double, Gothic-arch doors. The bell in the steeple started to chime and Will picked up their pace. Right before entering he took her hand and gave it a light squeeze before releasing it and heading towards the door on the left. Elizabeth quickly followed, already feeling guilty for making them so late. Before her foot hit the first stone step Will abruptly turned around and looked at her with alarm.

"What do you think you're doing?" he quietly scolded. The gentle smile that had graced her countenance slowly narrowed into a tight thin line. Had he gone mad? What did he think she was doing? She was following him into church, for heaven's sake!

"Going to church with you." She deadpanned. The look on his face remained that of disbelief. What did he mean for her to do? Wait outside?

"Elizabeth, this is the men's entrance. The women's door is over there." He pointed towards the opposite arched doorway. She looked at him with disbelief.,

"Why separate doors? We are all the same in front of God." Will rolled his eyes and frankly grabbed her hand pulling her to the opposite door.

"Now is not the time for a religious debate. We are already late. This will be your first impression to the town. Best start off on the right foot… and through the correct door." They now stood in front of the women's entrance and Elizabeth couldn't hide the hint of trepidation in her eyes.

"Just be your charming self" Will replied to her obvious apprehension with a look of mischief in his eyes. She narrowed her brow at his evident sarcasm.

"I can be quite enchanting when treated with respect," she retorted as he ascended the opposing stairs and they both entered the church together.

The church service came to an abrupt stop as they entered the room. Elizabeth was unsure if they had interrupted the prayer or sermon but regardless, the focus of the entire congregation was now on her. Will was correct when saying the church was segregated. The women and children were seated on the right with the men seated contrary to the left. Reverend Norrington seemed stunned as his eyes remained fixed on Elizabeth standing hesitantly in the back of the room. A large smile spanned across his face as he nodded his head towards Elizabeth.

"Please be seated," he gently directed. She took the first open seat next to an older stout woman wearing an oversized hat. She was afraid to even look to her left throughout the service. She counted around fifteen school- aged children and was curious on about who their former instructor had been. Each child sat motionless throughout the service, and sang each hymn correspondingly. The women in the room were simply dressed, each with a dark linen dress, with their hair pinned up beneath a hat or bonnet. That is, except for one- Amanda Varner. The white lace dress she donned was clearly visible among the rest of the dark blues and purples. Her long brown hair cascade down her back, while the sides where pinned up underneath a felt grey boater hat trimmed with a robin blue ribbon. Elizabeth grimaced at the sight of her. Her dress was entirely inappropriate for church, and her hat made her look like she was clinging to her youth. Only young children still wore boater hats. If she was trying to impress Will with her childlike apparel, she certainly would fail.

"If I may please have everyone's attention!" Reverend Norrington's voice broke her reverie, "I would be honored to introduce the congregation to Ms Elizabeth Swann." If she didn't have the full congregation's attention before she had it now. Even people in the front pews were turning around to assess the new member. "Ms. Swann is the town's new school teacher. I would like to extend her our warmest welcome." He motioned for Elizabeth to stand momentarily before dismissing the congregation. She greeted the women of the church on the way out and started to feel a little more at home as she stepped out into the bright morning sunlight. She soon spotted Will and slowly mingled her way over to him. His smile was a breath of fresh air as she politely excused herself from a family of four to finally reach his side. No sooner had she graced his presence before Ms Amanda Varner snaked her arm around his bicep.

"William I am so very happy to see you this morning!" She exclaimed while sideling sidling closer to him.

"I have been looking forward to our surrey ride all week!" Elizabeth couldn't hide the look of amusement on her face as her eyes met Will's. He had hitched the wagon this morning, not the surrey. Truth be told, Elizabeth had never even seen a surrey at the farmstead. Will gave her a exasperated sigh in reply as he took Amanda's hand in his own.

"Please accept my deepest apology Amanda, but with my mother's recent injury I have been unable to travel to the livery and pick up the surrey. I fear we will just have to reschedule our plans."

"Oh, yes your mother's injury! I am so sorry to hear about her leg. You must be exhausted having to care for all those animals by your lonesome. Just don't you worry, as long as I'm with you I don't care what we're riding!" Elizabeth raised her eyebrows at Will once more, silently challenging him to try and find another way out. A weak smile of defeat appeared on Will's face as he patted Amanda's hand,

"I'll go hitch up the horses." A thought quickly passed Elizabeth's mind, foregoing the part of her mind that filters such statements, and proceeded straight out her mouth.

"What am I to do while you're gone?" The moment she said it she instantly regretted it. She was a sovereign woman that had just met a roomful of people who desired even a moment of her time. What did she care what William Turner did with his time?

"You could go meet the children since that is why you are here," was Amanda Varner's riposte. Before Elizabeth could counter, back Reverend Norrington approached them.,

"Mr. Turner and Ms. Swann. So happy you could join us this morning!" Will nodded in return.,

"My apology for being late, Reverend. Things have been a bit more challenging with mother laid up in town."

"Yes William, I visited her yesterday in Willow Springs." Will's eyes light up with even the mention of his mother. "She looked quite well and told me to be expecting the both of you in church this morning." Will smiled.,

"I am just happy to hear she is doing well." The Reverend nodded,

"She will continue to be in our thoughts and prayers. Will you be joining us for lunch I hope?" Will looked to Amanda then back to the Reverend,

"I have given my word to Ms. Varner that I would escort her on a wagon ride."

"Well then may Ms. Swann and I join you?" Elizabeth's mouth went slightly agape as she turned towards the Reverend. He flashed a timid smile before tentatively taking her hand in his.

"That is, I would be honored Ms. Swann if you accompanied me on a wagon ride this fine day."

* * *

_I can not thank everyone enough for their kind reviews! It is wonderful to see that your writing is enjoyed. I also want to extend my deepest gratitude to my writing coach, you know who you are-and your are brilliant :) I had a great time reviewing the history for this chapter : ) Victorian fashion in the late 1800s was quite interesting. There are similarities in the period 1885 with 1985 when women also showed their strength and independence in the work place. Late Victorian women embraced the sharper tailored jacket fashion which gave them a different posture with a more confident air reflecting the ideals of early female emancipation. Some dresses also had a more severe air about them. This fashion is called "Power Dressing" today. __In the l890s, women's fashion became simpler and less extravagant; bustles fell out of use and dresses were not as tight as before. Corsets were still used but became slightly longer, giving women a slight S-curve silhouette. Skirts took on a trumpet shape, fitting closely over the hip with a wasp-waist cut and flaring just above the knee. High necks and puffed sleeves became popular. __Victorian times saw a cornucopia of hats for women, each decade claiming one or two styles as its own. From huge touring hats adorned with tulle and silk, laces, flowers, feathers, and fruits to small "fascination" hats jauntily tipped forward on the head. Boater hats, usually made of straw and sporting a ribbon on the crown, were a lightweight hat for girls. A hat meant for more casual times. Girls wore boaters for playing outdoors and for walking or playing. Boaters would be worn on top of the head or tipped on the back of the head, held on by ribbons._

_Now onto the history or the late 1800s church. __The church I am describing in this story is a German Methodist church. The members were very strict and upright people, who observed unwavering social and moral standards. For these people, Sunday always meant Church. The seating was segregated in the Methodist Church, with the men sitting on one side of the church and the women sitting on the other side. Even the entrance to the church was segregated, with the men and women entering and leaving through separate doors. Families from miles around prepared meals and rode to the church in buggies or wagons, with some of the men riding on horseback. Upon arriving, each family settled into their traditional places on the church grounds. They tied up and fed the horses and proceeded to the church in little groups, greeting each of the other families as they went. But when they came to the front of the church, the men and women separated and entered through their respective doors. Even newlyweds observed this custom. It appears the Reverend has more interest in Elizabeth than her ability to teach. The wagon ride should be quite a treat for all aboard! Thank you again for your reviews!_


	8. Abiding by Propriety

**Chapter 8**

**Abiding by Propriety**

The wagon slowly crept along the vast field of waving grass. The silence of its passengers amplified the creaking of the wagon wheels as they struggled over the rough terrain, making the situation that more discomfited. Elizabeth watched as Will's hands gripped the reigns tightly as Amanda Varner's arm snaked under his- delicately grasping his bicep. Her arm looked thin and gangly, much like a spider's leg… and what a web she did weave. Preying the innocent in with her charms only to suck the life from them for her own gain in time. Elizabeth hated spiders. They always appeared from the shadows as an unwelcomed guest in any household. Yet there was nothing one could do to keep them away. They always found their way back in…unless that is you squash them at first site. Yes there would always be more spiders, but not the same irritating insect that grazed her claws once again over Will's smooth crisp shirt sleeve.

"What a beautiful day God has granted us, and with such beautiful company also! Don't you agree Mr. Turner?" Elizabeth had completely forgot the Reverend was seated next to her. She flashed a quick smile in response to his simple declaration. Before Will could even respond, Amanda chimed in her two cents.

"I must agree with you Reverend. What more could a girl want than this a wagon ride on a marvelous summer day with her man at her side." She sidled up closer to Will and gently laid her head against his shoulder. The Reverend looked nervously to Elizabeth. She could almost hear his swallow as he wrung his hands on his lap.

"Miss Swann I would very much love to hear more about your family. How did they raise such a talented and independent woman such as yourself?" the sudden mention of her family took her by surprise. Their images unexpectedly appeared in her mind. She could see the train station with her father walking away from her, and the look in her mother's eyes when she told her of her new position and her intent to leave. Elizabeth felt the familiar feelings of disappointment and shame start to weigh on her shoulders…feelings she had hoped to leave behind with them.

"My parents would beg to differ Reverend." She couldn't hide the distaste in her voice. Years of oppression had left their mark. "My parents would probably ask you to excuse my manners, but I will do so for them by asking you kindly to please not speak of them again."

"Well the good Lord states Honor thy Father and Mother," the Reverend responded lightheartedly.

"Honor and affection don't necessarily go hand in hand." Elizabeth responded coldly, as she looked away from him, effectively ending the conversation.

If the silence was awkward before it was now piercing, making the heat of the day that more unbearable. As if a gift from above, a small creek line appeared in the distance.

"Shall we stop for lunch?" the first words Will had spoken since church. "That would be wonderful!" Amanda agreed. She lifted her head from his shoulder to reach for her picnic basket. When they approached the creek bed, Will and the Reverend respectively helped the women from the wagon and spread a quilt on the ground for lunch. Will unpacked some dried beef and crackers from his basket. Two tin cups followed next along with a kitchen cloth. Elizabeth silently berated herself for not helping him pack lunch earlier that morning. She really did need to learn how to cook. In the meantime, Amanda had unpacked an impressive spread of fresh bread, berry preserves, a sealed jar of lemonade, and two slices of apple pie for dessert.

"I apologize but I didn't expect any company today. Reverend you are welcome to share." Elizabeth did not miss being left out of the invitation nor did she care. She had no intention of eating a crumb of that vile woman's food and would rather eat dirt from the ground. She watched as Will walked down to the creek and scooped up two glasses of water. Amanda handed him a cup of lemonade as he sat down next to her. He then promptly turned to Elizabeth and handed her the cup.

"Oh, no thank you." Elizabeth replied, attempting to hand it back to him.

"I insist!" was his response. "I am sensitive to lemons and do not wish Amanda's hard work to go to waste." Elizabeth then turned to the Reverend who replied with "Ladies first," as he accepted the other tin cup of water from Will. Elizabeth didn't miss the look of irritation on Amanda's face as the sweet liquid touched her lips. As much as she wanted to hate the drink, at that moment it was more refreshing than the cool summer breeze or in this case the lack thereof. As she nibbled on dried breed and crackers her mind drifted from the irritating tone of Amanda's voice. She was regaling some trite story about how her life had related to today's sermon. The stale cracker was a keen reminder of her ignorance of cooking. She would look for a remedy to this situation once she was freed from this tortuous outing. She ran her hand along the edge of the worn blanket, curiously wondering if Will once had slept under it as a child. Will's lighthearted laugher broke her from her reverie. Looking up she noted how his brow wrinkled with his smile, lighting up his entire face. Glancing over at the Reverend she noted he was chuckling too. Amanda just held a smug smile on her continence. Elizabeth had missed something and apparently something amusing. She smiled in response, not wanting her lack of attention to be acknowledged.

"Well what do you think Elizabeth?" Amanda questioned.

"About what?" she replied nonchalantly.

"We were all just wondering how long it would take you to notice the train of ants making a quick meal of your lunch." Elizabeth looked down to notice a line of red ants taking crumb by crumb of her stale cracker. At that same moment she felt the most uncomfortable sting on her calf, which was quickly followed by another. She hastily jumped up, brushing the biting insects from her dress. Yet the stinging ants continued their barrage on her legs. At first the scene was humorous to the group, watching Elizabeth jump around and brush furiously at the small bugs. Will then saw the panic look on her face and suddenly the situation was no longer funny. Elizabeth started to hike up her skirt, caring no more about propriety but driven to save what was left of her legs. At yet another bite she started to panic, a series of whimpers escaping her mouth as she pulled at her stockings. It was the last straw for Will. He looked around and quickly eyed the creek. He stood and grabbed Elizabeth by the waist and carried her down to the water. Before she could protest he waded to the middle of the creek and dunked her under the cool stream. Elizabeth came up sputtering, half in shock from the contrast of the cool creek water and in disbelief that Will would do such a thing. He suddenly dunked her again, this time Elizabeth came up shouting.

"Enough William!" she started to thrash in his arms and he attempted to set her down. The swift creek water took out her feet and Elizabeth went under the water for a third time. This time standing on her own two feet she stood from the water and glared at the young man in front of her.

"What on earth do you think you are doing? Are you mad?" she screamed. Wiping the water droplets from her face.

"It was the only way Liz, the ants only would have continued their assault…" he replied meekly. Elizabeth looked at him fiercely, noting how his upper half remained perfectly dry as he stood in the waist high water.

"Their assault?" she questioned with a determined tone in her voice. He nodded and looked down as if ashamed of his actions. In this instant, his moment of weakness, Elizabeth attacked. She grabbed his shoulders and pushed him down effectively dunking him under the water. He emerged coughing water as she once again pushed him off his feet. This time he staggered back from her attempting to regain his footing.

"Now that is an assault William!" she stated as he finally was able to stand. They both just looked at each other. Each gauging the other's next action. It was the sound of the Reverend clearing his throat that finally ended the staring match. Both looked over to see both Amanda and Reverend Norrington looking at them as if they were possessed. Elizabeth looked back over to Will. His good white Sunday shirt was covered with mud and his hair had a multitude of twigs and leaves stuck in his curly waves. She couldn't stop the laugh that escaped her lips. Her laugh was contagious and soon Will was laughing as well. Both nearly curled over trying to hold their balance in the quick current. The two observers on the shore watched as the loony pair slowly climbed back up on the bank still laughing despite being covered with mud. As they slowly regained their composure, Amanda Varner started packing up and soon announced she wanted to go home. Clearly offended she sat in silence the entire trip back to the church. The Reverend didn't know what to think about the situation. His initial impression was of shock. He had never seen such a lack or propriety in his life. It borderline immoral for a man and woman to behave in such a matter, yet Will did resolve the painful insect attack effectively by placing Elizabeth in the water. Deciding on the later, and that Will was merely offering his aid, the Reverend offered Elizabeth his jacket for the wagon ride home. Once they arrived Amanda snipped a quick goodbye and scurried off towards her family's surrey. Reverend Norrington expressed his enjoyment and his desire to see Elizabeth again. She politely agreed and was happy to see Mr. Gibbs approaching quickly.

"Mr. Gibbs so good to see you!" she exclaimed, curtsied, and hastily walked away from the Reverend before he could set a date.

"Miss Elizabeth! I heard of your miss fortune at lunch and wanted to offer you this sab." Elizabeth looked at the peculiar tin which had a thin glaze of slime around the lid. She could see that Mr. Gibbs had fashioned the tin himself.

"It's my own concoction. I used baking soda, vinegar, and some wet snuff. Works like a charm." Elizabeth smiled and thanked him, placing the small tin in her handkerchief. He made some small talk about Lottie and expressed his love of her cooking.

"Yes, I'm afraid things have been quite different at the homestead." Elizabeth replied, "I don't know a thing about cooking and fear for William's sanity if he has to continue to live on salted meat and crackers."

"Well I am no cook, but can show you a few basic things if you like?" Mr. Gibbs answered. Elizabeth couldn't help but smile at his offer.

"The basics are all I require Mr. Gibbs."

"I'll plan to swing by the homestead in a few days if that's alright with you?" she nodded and accepted his handshake as Will approached with the wagon.

"Ready to head for home Miss Swann?" Elizabeth allowed the men to help her and her water-laden dress back into the wagon. As he drove the horses home she marveled how the setting sun and whispering wind caught every loose curl on his head. It made Will appear almost surreal. He caught her gaze and softly laughed.

"At least I don't have a leach sucking on my neck…" she screamed reaching up to her neck only to find nothing there. It was amazing how he could be such an imp.

"William that is not funny." She replied while attempting to pull back the loose strands of her hair.

"Well you better be more on your toes next time." His disarming smile appeared once again and the previous comment was lost on her. It was pleasant to listen to the blowing grass and passing meadowlark when words were no longer needed between them. As Will unhitched the horses Elizabeth looked dejected through the fruit pantry. A multitude of canned fruits and vegetables looked back at her, almost mocking her in the ignorance of their use. Will then walked through the front door with a head of cabbage from the garden and a small slab of bacon from the root cellar.

"Ma never cared for cabbage soup, but I must admit it is one of my favorites." After starting the kettle of water over the fire he roughly shredded the cabbage into it along with portioned amounts of the salted bacon. As the sun finished setting in the sky, Elizabeth lit the last lantern in the kitchen. Will then approached her placing a soft hand on her shoulder.

"Lets get cleaned up for supper and eat a proper meal for once...together." His closeness was intoxicating and for a brief moment she was lost in his eyes before her nerves quickly caught up. Blushing away she nodded and headed up the stairs to her room. Her dress, now almost dry, was almost pleasantly cool compared to the steamy summer night. As she removed her dress and undergarments she was shocked to see the layer of silt and dirt covering her skin. She quickly poured some water from the basin and grabbed a bar of soap. As she wiped away each layer of grime she felt as if she was wiping away a memory from the day. Despite the mishaps, her lunch date had to be the most enjoyable outing she could remember in years. Moving the washcloth against her legs caused a sudden sharp pain. Hissing at the sensation, she inspected closer to find a dozen or more red welts covering her legs. Each movement of the washcloth caused a needle sharp pain over her thighs and calves. If she didn't clean the sores they would surly get infected. She couldn't help but grimace as she cleaned each of the fiery welts. She heard a small knock on the door.

"Elizabeth, is everything alright?" she looked around the room for anything to cover up with. She hobbled over to her wardrobe and grabbed a clean shift and her night robe.

"Elizabeth?" he questioned again.

"I'm fine. I'll be out in minute." She tightly knotted the robe and headed back towards the basin. It was her loose shoes on the floor that tripped her. She had always been scolded to put her shoes away. Falling to the ground she let out a small yelp as her sensitive legs hit the floor. It was the whimper that followed that pushed Will through the door. Her eyes were wide in shock at the sight of him.

"Will what do you think you…." he didn't give her time to finish.

"Are you ok? I heard you fall, are you hurt?" behind his strong physic she could see a scared young boy. The boy who had just lost his father with his mother now laid up sick in bed. He had lost everyone he cared for and now he showed the same concern for her.

"Will I'm fine. Please leave me be." He reached out an arm to help her up from the groud.

"Do you understand how highly improper..." She moaned as her legs attempted to hold her weight. Will placed an arm around her waist and helped her over to the bed.

"Propriety is conformity to the standards of a society," he helped her lift up her legs onto the straw filled mattress, "and out here in the country we believe it is more polite to help someone out than turn your back for the sake of propriety. Please let me help you Elizabeth." She couldn't ignore the sincerity in his eyes.

"The ants were a greater nuisance than I first considered…" she trailed off.  
"Let me see your legs." Will demanded.

"Well I never!" Elizabeth reached for the quilt at the edge of the bed. Will gently took her arm averting her from her objective.

"Where is the sab Mr. Gibbs gave you?" she wished he would look away. His eyes rendered her helpless as she pointed to the nightstand drawer. He took the tin out and twisted off the lid. Both started to cough from the foul odor that seemed to overtake the room.

"It is surely rancid!" she pulled her sleeve up to her nose in attempt to impede the smell.

"Mother has been using Mr. Gibb's concoctions for years. Trust me when I say it works. Now let me see the damage." Elizabeth attempted to put on her most astonished face,

"William Turner given your kindness I forgive you for such a disgrace. It is highly improper and uncouth…"

"There you go again with propriety again. Elizabeth you are like a sister to me, please let me help you." She fell silent, trying to take in what was just said. At the moment she didn't know what stung more, the insect bites on her legs or the word _sister_. The more her mind played with the word the more sense it brought. All this time she was thinking he was showing attraction when in truth it was nothing but unadulterated brotherly affection. Unsure on how to respond she carefully lifted up the hem of her dress to expose the red swollen welts around her ankles and lower calves. He had no clue how high they ventured and she had no intention of revealing any more skin. She noted the instant look of sympathy in his eyes as he rolled a finger in the sab and tenderly started to apply it to the now open sores. She ignored his hands and instead kept focused on his face, looking for any sign that the situation was less innocent than it seemed. As he moved onto the second leg she noted he was now using his palms to massage the sab around the erythemaous welts. With each stroke of his hand the temperature of the room seemed to slightly rise. Her heart fluttered as his hand twisted soothingly around her ankle in slow sweeps. She didn't even notice that her breathing had increased until she suddenly felt flustered and out of breath. Looking up her eyes caught his own while his hands slowly ventured up her calf. The look in his eyes had changed, what was once compassion was now something totally new. She knew her expression mirrored his own and fought the sudden urge to lean further towards him. His hand was now resting below her knee as he read her mind and bent forward, his face now a few inches away. Her eyes dropped to his lips in anticipation. A loud _CLAP_ of lightening in the distance brought them both back to their senses as Will quickly removed himself from the bed and Elizabeth hastily covered up her legs. As if both aware of their slight indiscretion Elizabeth hurriedly expressed gratitude for his assistance and he bowed out of the room articulating that supper would be ready shortly. Another grumble of thunder in the distance with a flash of lighting hastened Elizabeth as she pulled on a simple dress and wrapped her loose hair into a tight bun. As the winds began to blow against the house she made her way down to the kitchen, unsure of what had just happened and frightened to think that it would never happen again.

* * *

_Yea update! I apologize for the wait and want to thank everyone for the great reviews. They encourage my writing and just make me smile. As for the history in this chapter food was typically preserved in this time period either by canning or packing them in salts. These were typically stored in "root cellars." A root cellar is a structure built underground or partially underground and used to store vegetables, fruits, and nuts or other foods. Root cellars are for keeping food supplies at a low temperature and steady humidity. They keep food from freezing during the winter and keep food cool during the summer months to prevent spoilage. Fresh fruit (not native to the area such as lemons) were available for a price. Lemonade was invented in Paris in 1630 when sugar imported from the French West Indies dropped in price. That date is argued with earlier dates related to references of using lemons for drinks in Egyptian writings. Apple pie as we know it has recipes that date back, both manuscript and printed, from the eighteenth century. Snuff and baking soda are both home remedies for insect bites so I only assume combined work twice as well. Please take this disclaimer that I do not support the use of them for insect bites only have researched their use as an unproven home remedy. I also want to extend another giant thank-you to my writing coach. She is brilliant and a truly gifted writer who is taking time out of her very busy life to help make me a better writer. Once again thank you for your kind reviews and I hope everyone has a great week!_


	9. A Light in the Darkness

**Chapter 9**

**A Light in the Darkness**

Will had left early that morning. After morning chores and a quick cup of coffee he was off to Willow Springs to visit Lottie. Both decided he would make better time traveling by horse alone and there were still chores to be done. Besides, Mr. Gibbs promised to stop by and teach Elizabeth a few tricks in the cooking trade. The storm the night before had been brutal to Lottie's garden. The wind had practically pushed over the pepper and tomato plants. She pushed the dirt up gently around each plant, annoyed at the feel of the mud underneath her fingernails. Looking down at her hands she could see the week of work she had accomplished. There was a scratch on her palm from scaling the cow fence and a blood blister on her thumb from pinching it in the feed barrel. Will's hands were callused and rough, yet his touch could be so gentle and kind. She could still feel the palm of her father's hand against her cheek. His hands were well manicured and soft, yet still left quite the sting when she was unruly. She could never imagine Will striking out against anyone and his hands left the most unusual sensation. A delightful sensation of tingles that filled her with a warmth that no blanket could provide. A crimson blush crept upon her cheeks at the though of his hands gently applying the sab to her insect bitten legs. Her father would have been furious, the whole situation seethed with disgrace yet she could not find it in her heart to be offended. In fact the memory actually brought quite different feelings; most which were not in the least bit proper and actually rather amorous in nature. His hands were strong yet tender and would feel most wonderful upon her… Jack jumped up from under the willow tree and starting barking furiously. He took off towards the front of the house and Elizabeth clasped her chest in attempt to slow her rapidly beating heart. A moment of embarrassment crossed her features, at such indecent thoughts, before she stood and shook the dirt from her skirts to go and greet the approaching guest. Mr. Gibbs was already tying up his horse when Elizabeth appeared from around the house.

"Mr. Gibbs I can not thank you enough for taking time today to help me out with my predicament." Elizabeth smiled warmly at him as he approached her with his open hand.

"Miss Elizabeth, the town will be forever in your debt. The school house plans are up and goin and I can see you teaching the youngins in no time." Elizabeth accepted his firm handshake and guided him towards the house.

"Well first I must be able to survive the winter, and with your assistance I'm sure I will be finally be able to prepare a proper meal for both myself and any unfortunate guests." He chuckled lightly and opened the front door as Elizabeth walked through the front stoop into the kitchen.

"Where is young William today?" Mr. Gibbs started to roll up his shirtsleeves and walked towards the canned food pantry.

"He is off to Willow Springs to see Lottie." Elizabeth pushed some kindle under the previous nights logs in attempt to start the hearth. "I expect him back late this evening, and perhaps even tomorrow morning."

"Best if he stays the night, as sticky as it is today a storm's surely to brew." Elizabeth rolled her sleeves, nodding her head in agreement. "I worry when it doesn't storm at night, I have never seen such a temperamental horizon." Mr. Gibbs came out from the pantry carrying two jars of tomato sauce.  
"The prairie should start to cool down a bit, before you know it you'll be missin these hot summer nights."

"I'm ready for fall, nothing is more beautiful than the leaves changing colors gently succumbing to the crisp autumn wind." Mr. Gibbs gently chuckled,

"Fall is but a brief wink round here before the snow starts pilling up and the weather gets down right unforgiving!" Finally the hearth sparked and Elizabeth was able to push a few logs in forming a gentle glow in the brick lined chimney.

"That's a nice fire Miss; perfect temperature!" He placed the large cast iron pot on a wrought iron handled trivet and walked Elizabeth through his favorite beef stew recipe. An hour later supper was simmering on the hearth and Mr. Gibbs had instructed Elizabeth on his favorite dessert, apple crumble. Elizabeth was shocked that a few sliced apples toped with flour cut in with fresh butter and cinnamon made such an appetizing dessert. This dish was placed on the outer edges of the hearth onto a gridiron and covered with an iron plate to trap more heat. Elizabeth could not thank Mr. Gibbs enough, and pleaded with him to stay and enjoy his hard work. He insisted that there was still work to be done at the livery and that the horses needed to be tended. She reluctantly shook his hand as he mounted his horse and started off towards town. With the sun beginning to set on the horizon, Elizabeth felt an unnerving feeling start to settle in her stomach. She had never spent a night alone in her life, let alone in a stranger's house. Granted Will and Lottie were almost like family in her eyes; the house didn't seem like home without them in it. Elizabeth lit the front window lantern just in case he was to make it home past dark. She gazed out the window and wiped her hands down her apron trying to mentally assure herself that her worry was childish. Her heart picked up at the sight of Will's horse cresting the tall north hill. It appeared to be galloping at a quick pace and she secretly wished he hastened his trip to get back to her side. Her smile then started to fade as the horse continued its wild pace towards the barn. Jack was now nipping at its heels as it stormed into the yard. Her heart fell to the ground and her breath hitched as she watched the horse rear up on it's heels without a rider. Jack was barking loudly and time seemed to still as Elizabeth's mind tried to grasp the situation. Her breath was ragged as her mouth was finally able to form words,

"Jack!" She yelled at the badgering dog; still aggravating the spooked horse. The dog unfazed continued his malicious tirade.

"Jack heel!" She yelled again as her feet started to move on their own volition towards the pair. The dog continued to ignore her still barking madly.

"Gentlemen please!" She yelled at the top of her voice. The words echoed through the barnyard and with great surprise both the dog and the horse quieted. Surprised at her own words she had to force her body to keep moving forward as she spoke soft soothing words to the startled horse. She was astounded as the horse allowed her to grab the rein and softly rub his forehead; still speaking words of tenderness while her heart screamed out with despair. Inspecting the horse she found no clues of distress or harm; in fact Will's satchel was still attached to the saddle. Everything appeared, as it should, except for the lack of his physical presence. Jack too seemed to understand something was amiss as he started to pace the front yard looking to the north and then back at the horse with confusion. Once again her body acted on it's own and Elizabeth Swann, who never before this summer had even tended to a horse, slipped her foot into the saddle and skillfully swung her opposite leg over the horse's back. She looked to the dog and her heart finally had a chance to speak,

"Go find Will Jack!" Without missing a beat the dog took off towards the north. The horse must have sensed the urgency in her command because it too quickly started off after the dog. She grasped the reins; her knuckles white as it took every bit of strength to stay on the charging horse. Elizabeth was not a religious woman by any means of the term, but at that moment she swore if God would lead her safely to Will she would never have doubt again. Jack was unwavering as if he knew exactly where he was going. He darted over hill after hill. The horse keeping steadily behind him as the sun continued to set over the prairie. A tinge of fear overcame her adrenaline rush; what if night was to come before they found him? She forced the thought from her mind, focusing again on following Jack. Suddenly he started to slow and started sniffing the ground enthusiastically. The horse came to a stop and both watched as the dog searched for a scent. Jack started to slowly walk to a tree line; his nose still to the ground but he appeared to be following a trail. Elizabeth could see where the grass had been somewhat laid down. Something or someone had recently passed through. Fear again tried to rear it's ugly head, sending images of robbers and vicious animals through her imagination. She ignored them and dismounted the horse; fearing being thrown if something took them by surprise. She followed Jack through the thigh high prairie grass pushing her fears into her tight fist still holding the reins. Jack then stopped and looked up. With a small yelp he scurried ahead and out of sight in the tall grass.

"Jack!" Elizabeth yelled as she started to run after him. The tall grass pulled at her skirts as she ran and she cursed herself for getting off the horse. Unexpectedly she came to a small clearing and as she scanned the ground her eyes widened at the sight before her. Jack was standing over Will, licking his face and nudging him softly on the shoulder. Will was lying on his back unresponsive to Jack's ministrations. For a third time that day Elizabeth did not think and just responded. Letting go the reins, she ran towards his side and dropped to her knees; instantly cradling his head in her hands.

"William!" He did not respond so she shook him slightly; her hands wet with the sweat beading from his face. "Will, wake up please!" Her voiced hitched and she began to shake him more vigorously. He made a soft moaning noise and she noted his eyes attempt to open. It was then her hands finally registered with her head and she could see the fever in his eyes and feel the heat under her fingers.

"Oh my God, you've got the fever." Her mind instantly regretted the curse and she slightly prayed for forgiveness and for further guidance. God had gotten her this far and she was going to need his help now more than ever. She had read of fevers killing entire communities and was not sure of how Will contracted this disease but one thing was for sure she was not going to let him die. Will's eyes remained fixed to hers but the cloud in his gaze was unsettling. She then looked to the horse and again her mind kicked her for letting go of the reins. The horse could have easily wondered but instead was thankfully standing a few feet from them. Elizabeth looked back to Will and then up to the horse. Her mind asked the question and she again started to shake Will back to consciousness.

"Will! We need to get you on the horse, you need to try!" He mumbled something incoherent and she felt his hand attempt to push her away. She knew in an instant what he was trying to say.

"I'm not leaving you. Either you get up or we're out here for the night." His eyes once again fluttered open and she firmly held his gaze. Answering the question in his eyes she responded,

"I will never leave you." He watched her for a brief moment before again closing his eyes tightly. Her eyes dropped with dejection until he began to move his legs. He was trying to get up,

"That's it, I'll help you!" She forced her arms around his torso pulling with all her might as he stumbled up to his feet. He practically fell into her arms; his cheek rested heavily against her own. As he attempted to lift his head their eyes met and she noted how his lips were a breath away from her own. His eyes meet hers then seemed to fall to her lips and for an instant she thought he was to kiss her. A surge of heat engulfed her body and time again froze as she watched his lips move closer to her own. For a split second his mouth touched her own until he slumped forward and she had to take a step back to avoid falling.

"Will NO stay with me!" She commanded, "Will wake up!" He seemed to regain some strength to his stance and this time she focused on the task ahead and started to move him to the horse. His horse stood perfectly still despite the loud words and all the commotion. She shook Will in her arms; his head still resting heavily against her own.

"Will you need to get on the horse, just put your foot in the rein." She moved so she was against the horse and attempted to place one of his hands against the saddle. He gripped the saddle and appeared to try but his legs would not move. She slowly moved around him and attempted to lift his leg into the rein. He became slightly unbalanced, and she grasped his sides preventing him from falling over.

"Will please get on the horse!" She was unsure when she had started crying but could barely hold back the sobs as she again attempted to place his leg in the stirrup. She could feel him attempt to lift his leg and once his foot was in the stirrup she moved behind him and did the unimaginable. She placed her hands under his taunt backside and lifted up with all her might. Something in him sparked and with all his remaining strength he heaved himself prone over the saddle. Elizabeth hurried over to the other side of the horse to verify he was securely on. She gently cupped his face and wiped his damp curls from his face. He did not stir and his breathing was labored. She needed to get him home, now. Her lips graced and lingered on his forehead,

"Hang on my love, we'll make it though this." She had never been in love before and until this moment never even admitted she was in love with Will Turner. Yet this feeling of dire need and the burning feeling that still remained from the brief feeling of his lips upon hers told her heart that this was it, this was love.

She didn't spare a moment as she grabbed the reins and started to briskly walk to the south. The sun was nearly set; time was not on her side. Her dress dragged against the long prairie grass making each step an effort. She hadn't gone a few hundred feet but was already winded. Looking back at Will he seemed to be sleeping although appeared uncomfortable slumped over the horse. Trying to mount the horse she would risk knocking him off and feared never getting him back on. She glanced at the horizon then down at her skirt; she didn't have time for modesty. Her skirt soon fell to the ground and she quickly tied her thin shift in a knot above her knees.

"Go home Jack!" She ordered and watched as the dog trotted off ahead of her. She started to run after him feeling a second wind now that she was liberated from her linen anchor. The horse followed her lead; easily keeping up with her grip on the rein and steady pace. Her mind whirled with each step trying to remember how long she rode to find him and what that would equate to on foot. Night was nearly upon them as she topped another hill, the shadows of evening settling on the prairie. They would not make it home before dark.

"Jack!" She called, happy to see him turn and run back to her. She searched Will's satchel still attached to the horse and was never so happy to find a small lantern wrapped in burlap and some matches. The soft glow from the lantern warmed her like no fire could and she softly kissed Will's brow as she walked by. His eyes were still closed and his breathing heavy. She needed to hurry.

"Lets go home!" She ordered the dog, as he looked at her then started off at a more relaxed pace. Their pace was swift but manageable. Jack could be leading them anywhere but she had to hold faith that he knew where to go. He gave no sign of wavier and stayed just within the light of the lantern. Night on the prairie was like nothing she had experienced before. She could not see beyond the light of the lantern; the blackness of night seemed to engulf them. Fears crept into her mind and she had to quickly push them away. Thoughts of wolves, bandits, and other hazards seemed to loom about her with the darkness. Her pace remained steady and her eyes focused on Jack's furry tail as he led them into the night. What seemed like hours later a crack of thunder in the distance brought a new reality to the darkness. Her pace increased once again and she pushed on though sheer exhaustion. They just had to make it home! The storms lately had been so severe and she could not imagine being out in the wind and hail. As she crested another hill she saw a dim light in the distance. As the wind started to pick up across the grass her mind registered what it was. A lantern…she had lit the lantern in the front window! She took off in a sprint towards the light, unsure on how far away it was but never losing site of her goal. The horse followed her lead and Jack took off out of sight. The wind began to howl and she could smell the rain. As the first raindrops fell she could faintly make out the front porch. The wind whipped her now fallen hair and the hard rain began to prick at her bare skin as she tied the horse to the porch and set the lantern safely down. The rain drenched her as she hastily grabbed Will's pant line and pulled him from the horse. She had tried to wake him to no avail and now had no choice but to drag him down. Grateful that the horse didn't buck with the storm she managed to get Will safely to the ground and took no time in hooking her arms under his from behind and dragging him across the now muddy ground to the porch. Lightening flashed nearby as Elizabeth used ever fiber of her being to hoist Will up on the porch. Out of breath she attempted to drag him to the house only to find his sodden clothes dragged heavily against the wood and she feared hurting him further. Looking to the horse he seemed quite content in the rain and was already nibbling on a nearby bush unfazed from their recent journey. She dropped down next to Will; the wind now settling down and the rain falling in a soft steady pattern. Protected by the covered porch and with the small illumination from the lantern she gently picked up his head and laid it upon her lap. She smoothed the wet hair away from his face and once again felt his fever under her fingertips. As the wind gently blew she suddenly felt grateful for the storm. They were completely soaked but with the cool wind it seemed to be keeping his fever at bay. The humidity of the day still lurked in the rain and she found the breeze and the sound of the rain comforting as she continued to stoke his forehead soothingly. She leaned back against the house, his head still cradled in her lap, as she succumbed to the urge to rest her eyes just for a moment.

* * *

_I can't thank everyone enough for the kind reviews. I also must thank my writing coach-you know who you are-who has been helping me improve my horribly deficient grammar and punctuation. This chapter is long overdue but with work being incredibly busy I will try to update as soon as possible. I do promise to finish this story and once again greatly appreciate the support and reviews! _


End file.
